Friendly Fires
by Loganator-JR
Summary: They had agreed to forget their scandalous past, each other and to carry their secret to the grave. Too bad the past has this nasty habit of biting people in the ass. Whenever they reunite; it always ended in a disaster, but this time the sixth vertex of their friendship-hexagon comes back from the dead. They were just friends who got burnt by their own Friendly Fires.
1. Prologue: Spell

I'm aware I'm in no place to be starting a new story. It was just begging to be written and I couldn't ignore the idea for much longer. This will be going hand in hand with Shattered, I'm not taking another break. This is my first 'project' to be rated M, not due to sex scenes or anything, but because of the dark themes and…. wild behavior from the main characters. If you know me well or read any of my multi-chapters, then you already do you're in for one hell of a ride. If you're new…. Good luck.

Enjoy and leave a review. Feedback is much appreciated.

* * *

**_Prologue:__ Spell_**

Lucy Stone whistled a soft tune under breath as she walked into her apartment building. She picked her mail and called the elevator and pushed the button to the seventh floor watching. She went through her mail as the elevator ascended; stopping at the white invitation that had her name in a beautiful, smooth handwriting on its envelope.

She opened the envelope and took out the folded piece of paper, raising her eyebrows at the words written inside.

_Has it really been that long?_

* * *

"Yes, sir. I know. Our agents are handling the investigation splendidly." Kendall Knight sighed and leaned back in his seat in his office in the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He held the prestigious position of Section Chief in their office in California. He perked up at the knock on the door and he put his hand on the mouthpiece of the phone; "Come in!"

A man walked in with Kendall's mail, discarding it on Kendall's desk. He nodded in respect and left the room in complete silence. Kendall frowned at the white envelope that stood out among the others, he held the phone between his shoulder and his ear, hearing the Unit Chief but not actually listening as he skimmed the words that were typed in a delicate font on the invitation.

_Looks like I do have plans for the tomorrow, after all._

* * *

Logan Mitchell rubbed his sore neck as he exited the scrub room, stifling his yawn when he saw his secretary approaching him.

"Doctor Mitchell, excuse me, sir." The woman called him, presenting him with a white envelope with his name on it. "Someone dropped this off for you in the office, Chief."

"Thanks." Logan muttered and took the envelope, removing his scrub cap with his other hand and shoved it into his pocket. He opened the envelope quickly; eager to see what was it about. He rarely got any mail at the hospital; it had always been delivered to his home.

His slight excitement soon turned into a frown and a sigh, as he read the words written in the invitation.

**We request the honor of your presence to celebrate our wedding anniversary…**

His frown deepened as his eyes trailed to the signature of two names written in big font.

**James Diamond & Camille Roberts.**

_He hadn't even realized it was November…_

* * *

"I told you I already handled the buffet." James said, looking at Camille's reflected image in the mirror as she fixed her make up; "What's new?"

"What's new is that I want Alex to handle the buffet."

"Why would we do that?" James asked; "George always handles the catering every year."

"Change is good." Camille replied abruptly. "And I like Alex's staff."

"Then let them handle your birthday." James chuckled dryly; "But this is our anniversary. If we can't agree on what we want, let's just cancel it."

"Then cancel it."

James rolled his eyes and turned around, maneuvering himself by the wheelchair skillfully out the door.

_He had been in it for years, anyway._

* * *

"Leah?" Jo Taylor called, walking into her apartment in London; "Leah, honey, where are you?"

She walked into her daughter's room, frowning when she didn't find her there. She went out and left her purse in the living room, and went into her room. She frowned again when she found her laptop on her bed; almost certain she had left it on the kitchen counter earlier that morning.

Jo sat on her bed and reactivated the laptop from its sleep mode, her eyes widening instantly at the picture that were staring right back at her.

_A picture that was taken over twenty years ago…_

* * *

_**February, 1986.**_

Twenty-two-year-old Jo came out from the kitchen of the big villa, careful not to drop the Coca Cola bottles she held in her hands. She went to the living room, where the rest of the guys where sitting. Logan was spread on the couch, laughing at something Kendall said from his place on the floor. Lucy was sitting opposite to Kendall, also on the floor, her back resting against the side of the chair Camille was currently occupying.

Kendall stood up and took the bottles from Jo, distributing them among the rest and sitting back on the floor. He sat back on the cushion he had laid out earlier and sipped his drink.

"Do you guys think we'd forget about each other?" Logan asked from the couch, one leg spread on it while the other dangled off the side.

"Why would that ever happen?" Camille replied, "Jo, Lucy and I just graduated from the same college. You graduated last year and you're still here. Kendall graduated from the police academy two years ago and he's still here. Hell, James is twenty-seven, he refused to move out and here we are hanging out in his home. Without him in it, for that matter."

"I'm not talking about right now." Logan insisted, crossing his arms over his chest; "I'm talking about later. I just finished my intern year; I'll be swamped at the hospital most of the time, Kendall changes his office hours every few weeks and you three will be job hunting for God knows how long. I'm talking about when we get too busy, later in life."

"Let us worry about later when it's time for later." Lucy replied, twirling her hair around her fingers while going through a magazine.

"Lighten up, Loges." Jo chuckled, extending her hand to ruffle his hair and completely missing the jealous look Kendall sent her way.

They heard the front door open across from them and James appeared at the door, smiling with a medium-sized box in his hand.

"Hey, guys!" James grinned as he crossed the huge lobby of his villa.

"We told you a hundred times before not to leave us in this place alone." Camille said, "Even if your parents are away."

"Sorry." James apologized and kissed the back of her hand, hugging the box to himself. He addressed everyone when he started again; "You guys all know I was in morocco a few weeks back. When I was there I heard about this magical thing, but I had no time to look for it. I pulled some strings and I finally bought it." He kneeled down, the others following his example and gathered around the table; "And it's in this box." He grabbed his key chain and started to cut the duct tape off the box. Lucy made a move to help him but he slapped her hand away, "No touching." He opened the box and took out an old-looking book.

"What's the magic in this?" Kendall asked, eyeing the old book.

It was an old book with a red leather cover. It had a string attached to it and was wrapped around it to keep it closed.

"It's empty." James answered.

"What's so magical about an empty book, butthead?" Logan asked.

"Follow me."

The five of them followed James through the villa and into his father's office. The entire perimeter of the office was lined with shelves and shelves of books. They went and stood around the desk, James standing in the center. He opened the book and laid it on the desk.

There was an ashtray already on the desk, and two lighters. James got a paper out of his pocket, the writing on it was in a language none of the guys understood. He opened the folded paper and laid it on the table.

"This is a spell; we don't even have to say it." James told them.

"Wow, you really did lose it." Kendall smirked.

"Stop making fun of me or I'll turn you into a monkey!" James threatened him playfully, pulling a small box of pins from the desk's first drawer; "All we need to do is bleed. Just a little pinch, a little drop and we're done." James said and opened the box, pulling a pin.

"So this spell is supposed to let us know our future?" Lucy asked, eying the paper; "How?"

"How's that even possible?" Jo asked.

"Wow, you guys actually believe this crap?" Logan chuckled; "And now you want to understand this… stupidity?"

"What have we got to loose?" James grinned; "We're doing something different, having a fun night, break the boring routine."

"That's absurd."

"I'm in." Kendall folded his arms in front of his chest; "This entire thing is just a joke to pass time; let's just have fun, Loges."

"Alright, alright." Logan grinned, raising his hands up in mock surrender and turned to James; "Go on, Mister Magician, do your trick."

"Let's get started." James said and pushed the box of pins towards the center of the desk; "Each of us will poke one finger and drop our blood on this paper. Our blood has to mix so the spell can work and write what we want to know."

Not even twenty seconds later, the folded paper had one big red spot of blood in the middle.

"Now what?" Camille asked.

"Now, we just burn it." James said, placing the paper carefully in the ashtray. He picked one of the lighters, flickering it and burning one side of the paper. Logan picked the other one and copied James's movement.

The six of them stood back, watching as the paper burned in the ashtray. Suddenly, the lights went out and the girls' shouts of protest were heard.

"James? Does the light do that a lot?" Logan asked as he reached for one of the lighter while Lucy grabbed the other as it was close to her. They both turned the lighters on; "James?"

"Where it he?" Kendall asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"James!" Camille shouted, turning to look around the room with the poor light from the lighters.

"Should we look for him?" Jo asked.

"Or check the fuses or something?" Lucy suggested, smacking Kendall's hand away when he tried to take the lighter she held.

A few seconds later, Logan opened the office door, Lucy by his side. Both of them led the group towards the living room, as they had the only sources of light. The two led the group to a table where a candle stand that held five candles rested. Logan lit the candles and handed the stand to Kendall.

"Is this a prank?" Camille asked, holding onto Jo's hand.

"How?" Jo replied; "The office only had one door, how could James have gotten out?"

"Look, we're gonna find him." Logan reassured Camille and turned off the lighter, grabbing one of the five candles; "We'll search the entire villa and we'll find him. I'll go check the fuse-box then we'll keep searching."

"Alone?"

"Nothing is gonna happen, okay?" Logan chuckled; "It's not like the house is haunted; it's just bad timing with James going on about his spells and shit. I'll be fine."

The four of them watched Logan move carefully through the huge room, towards the hall that led to the kitchen. Once he disappeared, Kendall took charge of the situation. He led the girls around the living room, making sure to check every corner. Jo's gasp caught his attention and he turned around to face where she was pointing.

There was something _- someone –_ on the floor, lying there completely motionless. The four took a few steps closer until they recognized that person as James. Camille was about to kneel down by his side when the light came back on and she stumbled away at the sight. James was lying completely still, a pool of blood seeping from under his head.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Much more to come soon, hopefully.

-J


	2. Chapter One: Dirty Secrets

And the dirtiness BEGINS!

Enjoy, let me know what you think!

* * *

_**Chapter One: **__**Dirty Secrets**_

_**February, 1986**_

"What the hell…?!" Lucy said and took a couple of steps back, not paying attention to Jo, who had grabbed Kendall and squeezed his hand tightly while the later discarded the candle stand on a near-by table.

They heard the footsteps and not a second later, Logan appeared by James's side, crouching by his side and sticking his fingers on his neck, checking for pulse. He turned to look and them.

"Just unconscious." He said and stepped aside for Camille to take his place. Jo, Lucy and Kendall stepped closer; "We need to carry him upstairs."

Kendall nodded and stepped forward to help Logan lift James, when James suddenly opened his eyes wide and stuck out his tongue, hissing almost like a snake. Camille stumbled back in surprise, landing on her butt while Kendall smacked James's forehead. Logan burst out laughing as he helped James up and into a one-armed hug.

"Jerks!" Lucy yelled and pushed Logan hard into James, while him and James still laughing.

"What kind of joke was that?" Jo said as she hit them both multiple times.

"Okay, okay." Kendall said, trying to calm the girls down; "Jo and Lucy, guard the door, nobody gets out." He ordered unbuckling his belt.

Logan and James both hugged him from each side, trying to pry his hands away from his belt-buckle. "No no no no no no!" They were both shouting, Kendall trying to shake them both off to get his belt out of the loops.

"For making an officer almost pee his pants!"

"We were just joking!" James said and kissed Kendall's left cheek.

"Yeah." Logan chuckled and kissed the right cheek, "Just a silly joke, okay?"

"Fine." Kendall said and removed his hands and stopped resisting, the other two still holding onto him; "Well, do you mind?!"

"No." They both chorused, letting go of the blonde.

James turned to see Camille still a bit shaken and pointing to herself; "You'd do this to me?"

"Sorry." He said and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it lightly and watched from the corner of his eyes as Jo smacked Logan one last time for good measure, the brunette never losing the grin from his face.

"Logan, my friend," Kendall started, patting Logan lightly on the back; "You're a pretty decent actor. You were the only reason this prank actually work, with your worrying and checking his pulse and shit."

"I should have noticed it was a prank since you decided to be the one to lead us out here, Logan." Lucy said and shook her head; "Because you never want to lead! Then you left to get the lights, so the game would work, right?"

Camille nodded eagerly; "So right."

"No." Logan winked; "Because I'm an awesome director and I directed this entire thing splendidly and made this guy, right here, act the best he could and you all partially helped. Your talking in the office gave James enough time to get out and get the blood on the floor."

"Wait…" Jo said; "That's actual blood."

"Of course." James grinned and took off his jacket, turning it around so the rest could see the empty blood back that was stuck to the back of his jacket; "Smell would have given away the paint and ketchup isn't even an option."

"Whatever, you're still both jerks." Camille said, Jo, Kendall and Lucy nodding in agreement while Logan just chuckled; "I gotta go now, anyway."

"I'll come with." Logan said, and went to the living room to grab his jacket.

* * *

Logan and Camille flagged a cab to Camille's home. Twenty minutes later, they were both standing in front of her apartment block.

"You really didn't have to do that." Camille said, burying her hands in the pockets of her jean-jacket; "You know I don't like it when you come here."

"We don't choose who we are." Logan smiled slightly, leaning against one of the parked cars; "We don't choose our families and we don't choose our social status. We're born into it. It's not your fault your dad died when you were young and your mum can barely manage the money and needs everyday. You worked while studying and you helped; you can't do anything else. We don't choose what we're born into; we only choose where to go from there."

Camille nodded, looking down, trying to avoid the subject of living in probably the worst part of California; "So how did James escape the office?"

"He sneaked out." He said; "You know those old houses, always full of small hidden tunnels and all that crap."

"You both are crazy."

"We always have been." Logan looked down at his shuffling feet, scraping against the concrete; "Are you really gonna stay with James?"

"Of course." She sighed, moving to lean on the car, right beside him; "Why would I be with him if I didn't plan to stay? We agreed to-"

"Shut up about it." He cut her off, looking the other way, where a drunk beggar was stumbling through the street; "We agreed to shut up."

"Then why are you talking about it?" Camille said and leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing softly when he kissed the top of her head and she snuggled more into him; the February cold air hitting her face; "What are you going to do, now that you're a resident?"

"Oh, that's when the chaos begins." Logan chuckled; "Last year, we were being supervised by more experienced doctors. This year, we are supervising the newbies. We're going to be scalpel-crazy for the next three years, trying to figure out what specialty we should focus on in our fifth year. It's gonna be heavy."

"Sounds just like your kind of thing." Camille chuckled; "Anyway, I gotta go up, before my mum goes crazy. Good night."

She moved to stand straight but stopped when Logan grabbed her hand.

"I'll miss you."

Camille smiled and stepped closer to him, shrugging his hand off, only to wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips softly to his before stepping back and biting her bottom lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow at James's. Good night, Logan."

Logan looked at the brunette, longing for her touch again. He stood there, watching her retreating back as she walked into the building and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

James closed the front door after saying 'Good bye' to Kendall and Jo, who were the last to leave his house for the night. He took off his shirt that was still stained with blood and walked to the laundry room in the basement. He threw the shirt on the pile of dirty clothes and cleaned himself up with a towel then he grabbed a clean shirt and put it on.

He took the stairs up to the ground floor two at a time, heading straight to the office. He picked the empty book that was still opened and he closed it, wrapping the thread around it and placed it on his father's books that were on one of the shelves. He turned back to the desk to clean up the mess they had made when they burnt the paper, only to do a double take.

He found the bowl that they had used completely clean, no traces of ashes whatsoever. His frowned deepened as he picked it up and brought it close to his nose and sniffed it, trying to see if there was any traces of the burning smell.

James eventually shrugged and took the bowl to the kitchen, stretching on his way up to his bedroom.

* * *

"I'm done with this!" Kendall said, storming into the apartment he shared with Jo, throwing his jacket on the kitchen counter.

"What the hell did I do?"

"I'm done and bored with the fact that I'm not important to you as you are to me." Kendall said as he turned around to face her; "I need to know what's happening between us, do you actually love me or him?"

"I will answer that." Jo said, stepping closer towards him, her arms crossed in front of her chest; "After you tell me what Lucy was doing in your apartment at two in the morning."

"You know she has problems with her brother." Kendall answered, sympathizing with Lucy. He parents had died a year ago in a car crash and her brother took over all their property, blinded by the money and completely cut her off; "He didn't let her in and she didn't have enough money to spend the night in a hotel; so she crashed at my place."

"Of course." Jo chuckled darkly; "Because you don't have a girlfriend or anything."

"Don't start."

"No, no." Jo said; "Say whatever you want to say."

"Fine." Kendall crossed his arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter; "You could go open your diary. The entry of July, twenty, last year; go see what you wrote there. **I still don't know.**" He started reciting what he had read in that entry; "**Was I mistaken for choosing to date Kendall? If he was not the one my heart longed for, so why date the worst choice?**" He sighed; "Should I go on?"

"Unbelievable." Jo shook her head; "You actually are being a cop on me? Going through my personal stuff, spying on me and reading my diary? My private diary? Fine, if that's how you want it to be. If you're going to be a cop in me then I might as well go full journalist on you." Jo stomped to Kendall's room, Kendall frowning as he saw her messing with a pile of clothes that no longer fit him in his cupboard, pulling out a small box with a few tapes in it. She picked the first tape; "This was when you had a fever last month, you should listen to it; you had a lot of delightful things to say." She threw the tape at him, smacking him straight in his chest. She threw the others at him; "And those are with your whores, the ones you pick off the streets." She stepped closer to him, now shouting straight to his face; "I'm not blind, Kendall, I know that you keep yourself busy when I can't stay over here. When you listen to those tapes; you'll figure out why you are the worst choice. It's not because Logan is better than you or that I love him more; but because you are as dirty as they come!"

Jo's head whipped to the side sharply and she swayed slightly because of the hard slap she received.

* * *

James descended the stairs, yawning. He had been reading a book when he heard the bell ring; he almost ignored it; if not for the persistent person who wouldn't stop ringing.

He yanked the door open, ready to yell his head off when he saw Lucy on the other side, leaning against the door frame. "You forgot something or your brother again?"

"A bit of both." Lucy answered, a smirk on her face; "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Wouldn't want you sleeping on the streets." James chuckled and took her hand in his, leading her in and closing the door.

He led her upstairs and into his own room, both of them were too busy and oblivious to the book that was in the office. The book was, literally, bleeding, for the lack of a better description. Blood was seeping from between it's pages, sliding over the three books that were supporting it, off the shelf and onto the floor.

* * *

Logan had just arrived home and barely taken his shirt off when he heard the knock on his door. He glanced at the small alarm clock by his bedside and groaned, it was almost twelve in the morning.

He groaned, putting on his shirt again without buttoning it up and headed for the door. He opened it to find Kendall on the other side of the door. He was standing there, his jacket draped over his shoulder. He walked in and Logan frowned when he noticed Kendall's groggy mood.

"Hi?" Logan said, raising his eyebrow. He closed the front door of his small two bedroom apartment, following Kendall to the couch. "You okay, Ken?"

"Not really." Kendall said, throwing the jacket on the couch beside him; "I fought with Jo. I know your father is at the station today so I thought I'd spend the night."

"Sure. But you'll have to share my room." Logan nodded; "But I don't get it. You two had a fight, why would you leave your house?" He raised his eyebrows; "Have you two… moved in together?"

"No, no." Kendall denied; "I got her home then I found that I'd probably go home and spend the night alone, thought I'd come here. You know, just talk."

"Okay, talk."

"I'll go get something to drink first." Kendall said and got up, walking to Logan's kitchen.

"There's pepsi in the fridge!" Logan called after the blonde.

"Okay."

A couple of minutes later, Kendal exited the kitchen, carrying two glasses in his hands. He sat on the couch, handing one to Logan.

"So?" Logan sipped from his glass and turned to Kendall; "What happened?"

* * *

Next chapter, we go back to the present.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to review and let me know what you all think!

Ciao;

-J


	3. Chapter Two: Back From The Dead

So, the good news is…. This is an update. The bad news is…. I had a… tiny little mishap with my laptop and I had to rewrite this entire thing. I had like, three or four chapters written and ready to be posted and like, eight for Shattered and I just… lost them all. And a 'game plan' for this story, drafts, ideas, every thing.

So the updates will be really slow, I'm terribly sorry. I lost pretty much everything.

Anyway, I hope you guys keep up with my crap. And speaking of crap, the crap picks up in this chapter a little bit.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**__** Back From The Dead**_

_**Present Time…**_

Jett Diamond descended the front stairs that led to the school building. He went to the parking lot, his ear-buds blaring music in his ears; cutting him off from the world.

He headed to his car, nodding at the girl who was leaning against the car next to his. He got in and put the keys into the ignition, backing away from the parking spot.

He heard the thud and immediately stopped the car, getting out in a hurry. His eyes widened at the sight of the girl that was standing beside the other car, she was on the ground, whimpering softly in pain.

Jett crouched by her side, trying to figure out what happened to her exactly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his panic rising at the side of people who were crowding around him and the car; "I swear to God I didn't even see you."

"My leg." The brunette girl said softly; "You ran over it."

"Shit." Jett muttered, his hands working fast to adjust the girl so he could lift her up and into his car; "You're gonna be fine, okay? It's probably just sprained or broken at most. I'm gonna get you to a hospital, okay?"

* * *

Jett's name flashed across Camille's cell phone, going unnoticed as the phone was currently on silent.

It was the day of the party and Camille had finished getting dressed. She was standing in the full length mirror, putting the final touches on the dress she was currently wearing.

She heard the squeaking wheels of James's wheel chair, and sure enough, he appeared in her doorway just a few seconds later.

"Isn't it a little bit to early to be dressed?"

"Guests are about to arrive." Camille said and fixed her hair, glancing his way in the mirror, "Should I call one of the servants up to help you get dressed?"

James ignored her last statement, observing her dress. It was a low cut, elegant black dress. It was simple but looked amazing; "Don't you think your dress isn't exactly the most appropriate for your age?"

"I don't look that old." Camille answered, "And it's not my fault, I have to keep up with fashion these days." She smiled sweetly and walked closer to his wheel chair, leaning down so her face was inches away from his own, her smile turning into a smirk; "Or you could have someone design a dress specifically for me, but don't forget to get someone to push your wheel chair all the way there."

"Designer, huh?" James chuckled and Camille leaned back; "God, I miss the eighties. And the nineties actually, when designer dresses were just an unattainable dream for you."

"Let's not go there."

"And living here. Who would have thought? Camille Roberts living in Beverly Hills?"

"Let's not talk about the past, James." Camille leaned down again, letting her hands fall against James's knees; "It'll just be a reminder of everything you have ever lost." She stood up straight, "Let's just have a good night, okay? Don't start now." She turned the wheel chair around and pushed James out of her room, smacking the door loudly behind him.

James shook his head and heard his phone ring. He picked it up from his jacket pocket, ignoring Jett's call. He found a text he had gotten earlier and opened it.

_**Tonight will be explosive. Happy anniversary, James.**_

* * *

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't report, I'm just asking you to wait until one of my parents pick up." Jett sighed; "None of them is picking up."

"I can't wait any longer, I'm sorry." The resident that was working on the girl's case responded; "You're not 18, still underage. And yes, she is fine besides some minor bruising, but that's the protocol. I can't hold it off any longer."

Jett sighed; "Look, I really don't like doing this, but I have to." He ran a hand through his hair, looking back up at the doctor; "If I told you that I am Jett Diamond, James Diamond's son, would that make a difference?"

The doctor frowned; "James Diamond and Camille Roberts? As in the owners of this very hospital?"

"Yes." Jett nodded; "So I guess now you can wait?"

The doctor nodded and ushered Jett into the hospital room so he could see the girl. After making sure the doctor would wait, Jett headed to the girl's room. The second he went in, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he eyed the girl, who was sitting in the hospital bed with a small cast around her ankle.

"I'm really sorry." Jett said again, "I really didn't mean to run you over, I didn't even see you."

"I know that." The girl replied, fiddling with the strap of the backpack that she had beside her. "I kinda put my foot in your way, I did it."

"Why would you do that?" Jett asked as he sat slowly in the seat beside her bed.

"I needed to talk to you." The girl replied, running a hand through her long brunette curls; "I know you're a private person and mostly keep to yourself so it would be hard for us to talk under normal circumstances." She shrugged; "I figured you'd be in a rush today anyway, to get home to the party.. I figured you wouldn't notice if the whole thing was my fault."

"You know about the party too?"

"I know a lot of things about you." She smiled slightly; "Like the fact that you have a sibling, an older sister to be exact."

Jett chuckled; "I don't have any siblings."

"Yes, you do." The girl grinned, her dimples becoming visible on her face; "I am your half sister, Jett."

And as Jett though about it; he frowned even more.

_She did rather look like his mother…_

* * *

The music blared so loud in the Diamond's villa, James squinted his eyes in frustration as he struggled with his wheelchair. He kept wheeling himself until he reached the makeshift stage that was set in the garden.

He motioned for the man that was DJ-ing for the night, calling him down to him. The man motioned for his assistant to go see what his deal was.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who I am, kid?"

"Not really, sir."

"I'm the one who pays you and I can easily get rid of you." James chuckled as the man frowned, he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, presenting the man with a CD; "Forget about the tracklist that my wife gave you, work with this one."

"Yes, sir." The man said and ascended the four steps to the stage again, handing the CD to the DJ; "He wants you to play this. Ridiculous."

"You're new." The DJ chuckled; "You should have seen them last year. It was a costume party and they were arguing because he wanted to go as Wolverine and she wanted to dress him up as Professor X. It was hilarious how he kept changing back and forth all night."

"Wow…"

A few minutes later, Logan walked into the party setting, looking around him. He walked through the guests, nodding at the ones he vaguely remembered. He tugged at his necktie, searching with his eyes for someone he knew.

He finally spotted James on his wheelchair by one of the tables. He walked towards the other brunette, "Hi, James."

James's head whipped to the side in surprise at the voice he hadn't heard in years. "Logan?" He said in surprise and stretched his hand hesitantly to shake Logan's. He turned to his guests, excusing himself before rolling his wheelchair backwards. Logan stepped back, giving James space to turn his wheelchair around and then kept in pace with the wheelchair.

"You look surprised that I'm here."

"I definitely didn't expect it."

"I don't get it; you sent me an invitation, right?"

"Not really." James stopped his wheelchair, clasping his hands on his lap; "It must have been Camille."

Logan nodded and looked away, rubbing the back of his head; his salt and pepper strands of hair standing as he ruffled them. He didn't notice Camille as she approached from behind his back, going to stand by James, letting her hand fall to the handle of James's wheelchair.

"Logan?" Camille said in surprise when he looked back towards James.

Logan swallowed the lump that grew in his throat; "Hi, Camille." He cleared his throat; "Congrats."

"Thank you." She looked him up and down and sighed softly; "I-uh.. I need to borrow James for a second."

"Sure."

Camille smiled slightly, pushing James's wheelchair towards their house; feeling Logan's gaze on her retreating back. She kept to herself while she pushed James into the house and into his office in the bottom floor. She came to a stop inside and closed the door, walking to stand in front of her husband.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Camille exclaimed; "Why would you invite Logan?! I thought we already agreed to move past those guys!"

"I didn't invite him and I'm pretty sure you did."

"Right, so the invitation just flew to his door!"

"I'm not sure." James smirked, equally as sarcastic; "I wasn't the one dreaming of Logan a few nights ago… moaning his name."

* * *

"You're invited too?"

Logan looked at the seat beside him at the bar to find Kendall have dropped on it. He chuckled slightly and his gaze went back to his drink; "How have you been, Kendall?"

"Perfect." The now-grey haired man grinned; "I've been recently promoted again. How about you?" The blonde turned to the bartender, ordering his drink; "Still Head of General surgery?"

"Chief of surgery." Logan answered then glanced at Kendall; "You're sure you were invited to this thing or are you here to arrest someone?"

"I don't arrest people anymore." Kendall chuckled; "I just give orders now."

"Right."

"Kendall!"

Both males looked to their side. James was being pushed back into the party by one of the waiters. He signaled to the waiter to push him to where the two sat. Kendall stood up and stretched his hand James, shaking it.

"Happy to see you here, Kendall." James said.

"Likewise." Kendall nodded; "When I got the invitation, I got the feeling I had to be here."

"But James isn't the one who sent out the invitations." Logan mumbled from his seat by the bar.

"Really?" Kendall frowned; "Then who did?"

* * *

Camille paced back and forth in James's office, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. She was pretty sure she wasn't the one who invited Logan to the party; somehow inviting her ex to her anniversary didn't sound right and the last time Logan was invited into a gathering that involved her; it was a disaster and he almost died.

She heard the commotion from outside and she walked to the office window to see what was going on, only to roll her eyes at the view.

_This it just fantastic!_

* * *

"There you go." Lucy Stone grinned as she handed back the book to the man that had asked for her autograph, among a few others. But he was the last autograph for the night; she needed to have a good time tonight.

She immediately spotted Logan, Kendall and James by the bar. She grinned from ear to ear as she approached the trio.

"Ah, all my fuck buddies are in one place!" She exclaimed; "How long has it been? Five years?" She turned to James and crossed her arms; "So what reminded you of us, James?" She asked, unaware of Camille who was approaching from behind; "I thought we agreed we don't want to see each other anymore."

"Then why did you come, if you didn't want to see us?" Camille asked and crossed her arms, standing behind James's wheelchair.

"Easy. If you sent the invitation, I'll rub it in James's face." She smirked and if it was him, I'd rub it in yours."

"And if it wasn't the two of us?" James raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"I'd rub it in both of your faces!" Lucy kept grinning, aware of the chuckles she got from both Kendall and Logan.

"I don't get it." Logan leaned back against the bar; "What do you mean it wasn't the two of you who sent the invitations?"

"Just that." James shrugged; "We didn't invite the three of you here."

"Then who did?" Kendall asked.

The rest didn't respond to him for a couple of seconds, until one of the house's butlers approached the group, handing Camille her phone silently.

"That's Jett." Camille said; "Maybe he's trying to get us on speaking terms again." She suggested; "I'll go call him back."

"I should get going too." Logan said and stood up from his seat.

"Oh, come on." Lucy held his arm to prevent him from going; "Stay for a while, live a little!"

"Look, I came here thinking I was invited." Logan said; "But now that's not the case; there is no reason for any of us to be here. And honestly? I don't even know what I was thinking. Us gathering results in nothing but disasters!"

Logan walked past Kendall, Lucy on his toe trying to make him slow down. It was a few seconds later that Camille came back to James.

"Something is up." Camille told him of her call to Jett; "I didn't get much of it but I'll go see what's going on, okay? Just take care of what's going on here and if anybody asks about me, I'm around."

James nodded as she squeezed his shoulder; "Keep me posted!" He shouted behind her. He turned to Kendall, who had stepped back to sit by the bar; "I know we have agreed not to talk, but you haven't even tried to call me once, Kendall."

"Because every time I'll here your voice, I'll hate you more." Kendall replied; "I'll always be reminded of how I should have never listened to anything you have said. As simple as that." He said and turned around to face the bar, like Logan had been a few minutes ago, effectively ending his conversation with James.

James shook his head and turned around, wheeling himself away from Kendall.

Kendall ordered another drink and got out his phone when he felt it vibrate, frowning when he read the text he just got.

* * *

Logan had almost reached his car, Lucy still behind him when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He slept it out of his pocket in a hurry, still walking towards his car. He stopped dead in his track when he read the text.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she finally caught up to him, seeing him glare at his phone. She stepped closer to him, laying a comforting hand on his back; "Is everything okay, Logan?"

"Just a weird message." Logan answered, slipping his phone back to his pocket; "A really weird message."

At that instant, Lucy's phone beeped and she retrieved it from her purse. She read the text message, her eyes widening slightly; "Don't leave; the party is just getting started. A little reminder of February, nineteen-eighty-six." She looked at Logan; "Is that what you got?"

Logan nodded and looked around him; "We should find Kendall."

"Weren't you two leaving?" Kendall asked as he cradled his drink at the bar, when Lucy and Logan sat by him silently; "Why are you still here?"

"Probably for the same reason you're still here." Lucy answered; "The text."

* * *

"Slow down, Jett." Camille said, as she rode the elevator with her son.

Jett sighed; "She said she is my sister, mum. How can I slow down?"

"Your sister?" Camille raised her eyebrow; "She must be crazy then."

"That's what I thought." Jett replied; "I asked her how could that be possible and she said that I should ask you."

The elevator dinged and Jett ushered Camille to the room where he left the girl. They both went in and Jett stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the empty bed.

"Where is she?"

"She was here a few minutes ago, I swear!" Jett said and hurried out of the room, just in time to see the intern he was talking to an hour ago; "Hey, you!" He called out to him, the young doctor hurrying to him; "Where is the girl? Where did she go?"

"She's not in there?" The young doctor asked; "She didn't check herself out, I'm sure."

"Do you have her on records?" Camille asked.

"Yeah." The doctor said and walked to the nurses station, pulling out a chart; "This is her chart right here; Leah Taylor."

Ten minutes later, Camille pulled into her home's driveway; Jett's car right after her. She told him to go change, join the party and that they'll figure out the deal behind the mystery girl the next morning. She was about to join the party again herself when one of the butlers stopped her.

"Someone wants to see you in the office, ma'am." The man told her.

"Who's that?"

"She refused to give me a name." The butler replied, bowing slightly; "She also requested to see you and only you. She declined my offer when I said I could bring Mister Diamond instead."

Camille made her way to the office in a hurry, praying to God it wasn't who she thought the person was. She opened the door, only for her hopes to come crashing down.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Camille hissed, closing the door behind her quickly, walking to sit in front of the other woman who was in the room; "What? Did you get an invitation too? You being here just ruins everything." Camille said; "And they're _all_ here! Just perfect. And what the hell was Leah doing, trying to talk to Jett?"

"You don't understand." Jo Taylor replied; "Just let me explain."

* * *

James frowned when his phone beeped. He retrieved it from the seat of the wheelchair, between his legs. He unlocked it and frowned at the number that sent the text he just received.

It was the same number that had texted him earlier that day and he had already contacted one of his friends in the high low places to find out who owned it.

He frowned even more when he read the message.

_What exactly is going on here?_

He had no idea.

He looked around him, finally spotting one of the waiters. Flagging him over, James ordered him to push him to his office.

He needed to know what was happening in his home.

* * *

Lucy, Kendall and Logan had decided to stay put by the bar, hoping nothing actually go wrong for them. That wasn't the case, they all realized, when all their phones started going at the same time signaling that they have received a new text message.

_**Follow James to the office. Enjoy the surprise, you merry band of misfits!**_

* * *

"She knows everything." Camille repeated Jo's last words dumbly; "So she really was the one who met Jett today?" Jo nodded; "How could you let her do that?"

"She's not exactly a minor, Camille." Jo answered; "She can travel on her own and she found the book. She probably knows-"

Jo stopped when she heard the door open. Camille turned around in her seat, eyes widening when she spotted James, wheeling himself in.

"What the hell….?" He whispered in shock, his eyes trained on Jo.

The last three caught up and entered the room at that exact moment, shock evident on the faces of two of them.

"Oh my god!" Lucy said, covering her mouth with her hand. Kendall took a step back in surprise, a mantra of 'How' escaping his lips.

Logan sighed and glanced at Camille, who was rubbing her forehead in distress.

_They weren't supposed to find out Jo Taylor was still alive._

"How the hell is that even possible?!" Kendall was the first to find words to talk; "How?"

"Who did we bury, then?" James asked; "We… we buried Jo, how is she…"

Jo stood up and tried to walk through the four, to avoid this conversation all together. She saw Logan make way for her, but Lucy grabbed her back.

"You're not leaving until we know what's going on here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let her go." Camille said; "People are out there, we don't want chaos now, just let her go."

Lucy let go and Jo hurried outside, Kendall calling out for her and left behind her. He followed her out to the front garden, catching her elbow and turning her around to face him.

"Where's my daughter, Jo?"

Jo shrugged her arm out of her grasp and was about to answer him when her phone rang. Picking up at a hurry, she spoke; "Leah?... Oh, thank God! Where are you?... Are you okay?... Just give the address, honey."

* * *

Back in the room, Camille was still in her seat, her gaze never leaving the floor. Lucy stood to the side, still a bit dumb-struck at seeing Jo again, who had been 'dead' for a few years.

"Camille, I don't want to yell and cause a scene." James spoke quietly; "But you have to know that there's absolutely no way you're leaving this room until we all know how exactly Jo is alive."

"Talk, Camille, damn it!" Lucy said, walking to the seat where Jo was sitting just a few minutes ago; "Don't for one second think we're going to leave without understanding how Jo Taylor basically back from the dead!"

James's phone rang and he sighed. Seeing it was the man he had contacted to know who was sending the messages; he picked up. "Yeah?... My name?!... Just send me the address."

He hung up and his phone beeped not even a second later. Reading the address, he frowned again; "The number that had been texting us is registered, somehow, under my name. The address though…" He looked up to the other three; "Camille's old apartment."

"What now?" Camille asked.

"If Camille has no idea who's sending the texts, then we should all just head out there together."

Camille's phone rand and she looked at the text message she received; "Jo and Kendall are heading out there anyway."

* * *

Logan was relieved when he stepped out of the car. They had agreed to carpool and he got stuck with James and Camille while Lucy rode with Kendall and Jo. Camille followed and Logan stepped towards the passenger's seat, opening the door. Camille spread James's wheel chair and Logan easily picked James up and settled him in it. Kendall slipped into the parking space behind them.

The six made their way up the apartment block, Kendall taking the role of pushing James into the beat elevator and through the corridors. All of them looked so out of place with their fancy clothing, while being in one of the most beat down places of Los Angeles.

They stood in front of the door to Camille's old apartment. She got the old key she hadn't even used in over ten years. She stepped up and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

But what they had seen…

It wasn't what they had expected.

_Leah Taylor was a bleeding mess…_

* * *

Well, that was long.

Hope you guys stick with me and bear with the lazy ass I am. And just don't go anywhere.

Leave a review, please, and let me know what you think.

Till the next 'fire'. (Friendly Fire. Fire. Get it? Get it? *sighs* Bad pun, I know. I'm really bad at puns...)

-J


	4. Chapter Three: Liar Liar

Well, Hello there! Faster update than I thought! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**__** Liar Liar**_

Jett was pacing in his house, wondering where his parents had disappeared to. He had changed as his mother had asked him to, and he came down to a host-less party. He couldn't find wither of his parents.

Soon enough, barely an hour later, the party had died down and even the DJ was done packing. The waiters were sent on their way and he was shocked that his parents had given their butlers a day off.

That almost never happened, as his dad needed someone following him pretty much every second of everyday.

What irked him the most, was the two cars that were parked neatly in their drive way. Whoever were the owners of those two cars were obviously with his parents somewhere.

His ears perked when he heard the unmistaken sound of his mother's car, followed by another one pulling into their driveway. Jett sneaked through the backdoor and into the huge garage that held all his parents' six cars and his own. He slipped into his own car, getting a clear vision of the two cars and the six occupants.

_Make that seven…_

Jett frowned and squinted his eye when he saw the taller of the two men carrying a body over his shoulder, following his mother up the stairs to his house. He saw the shorter of the men carry his own father bridal style, one woman whom he recognized as Lucy Stone carrying his father's folded chair. He was about to reenter the house when he glanced to his right, seeing the book that was lying neatly in the passenger seat.

It was an old book with a red leather cover. It had a string attached to it and was wrapped around it to keep it closed. It was evident that the red matter visible was blood, or so Jett thought. It was clear that the book was soaked in blood then left to dry.

Jett picked the book up, holding it against his body and got out of the car. He walked back into the house, praying he won't stumble upon his parents on his way. When he walked inside, the house felt as empty as it was just a few minutes later, no signs of the adults.

He took the steps as quietly as he could, hearing the rustles and movement in the guestroom, which was the one opposite to his. He made it to his room safely, looking around the room for a place to hide the book in his hand. He settled on hiding it in his underwear drawer, knowing it would be the last place his parents would search.

He walked to his bedroom door slowly, pressing his ear to the door. He heard the door to the guestroom open and shut after a few seconds, then the echo of the footsteps that descended the stairs.

He left his room and stood by the staircase, from where he could see the adults without them realizing he was there. He got a closer look at the four visitors that were sitting around the living room, finally recognizing who they were.

They looked different, older, that was for sure. He had last seen them all together years ago. The woman who was sitting on the far left on one of the couches was Lucy Stone. She was a well-known actress and has been for a while. Her career had been on and off, and was currently in her on state. He had watched a few interviews of hers before where she had stated that acting was a passion she had since she could remember, and that nothing, not even love had managed to stop her from getting what she wanted.

Sitting beside her was Kendall Knight, hair now completely gray with a mustache resting above his lips. Jett had seen the man before but he didn't know much about his, only that he got promotion after promotion way too fast in his job. It was rather intriguing how he managed to do that. Looking at him now, Jett couldn't believe how badly he had aged. He wasn't even fifty yet and he looked like hell. Being alone all his life had taken its toll on him, Jett had guessed.

The last occupant of the couch was the hot-shot doctor and local hero of this part of California. It was really hard to come across someone who hadn't heard of Logan Mitchell, near impossible actually. The surgeon's leg was bouncing up and down in distress, his salt and pepper hair ruffled, probably due to the many times he had ran his hand through it. Jett had noticed the silver band around his finger that he kept messing with.

The second couch only held two people; one of them was his own mother. The second was a woman who was supposed to be dead. Jo Taylor was a well-known journalist. She married a wealthy man at some point in her life and when he died, she inherited all his money. He believed she died, as well as everybody, when the different companies she inherited from her husband were liquefied, all it's worth going to charity. The women were rocking back and forth in their seats, heavy tears streaming down both of their faces.

His father sat in his chair in front of his mother, his hands clasped tightly with his elbows resting on the armrests of his wheelchair.

"This is not the time for questions, James." Lucy said, her acting abilities failing at covering her nervousness; "We need to figure out what we are going to do with the girl."

"And to figure out what we're going to do, we need to know what exactly was going on behind our backs." James stated calmly, pointing at Jo; "We buried this woman with our own hands, does anyone care to explain how the hell did she get out from a casket that was buried six feet under in a desert road?"

"That one is obvious, James." Lucy crossed her arms; "We were all played."

"Not all of us." Kendall said and turned to his right, where Logan sat; "Right Logan? Camille?"

Camille finally looked up, wiping away dome of her tears; "This is exactly what we get for reuniting again! Murder and death, all over again." She wrapped her arms around her torso; "Like everything is just repeating itself."

"Can you keep it down?" James hissed; "Jett is right upstairs!"

"What do you want now?" Jo asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We want to understand."

Jett shook his head, trying to ignore the shiver that almost ran down his spine at his father's cold voice. He stepped back slowly and turned around, tip-toeing to the guestroom. He opened the door slowly, as not to make a sound and walked in, closing it behind him.

He turned around and looked at the shape that was sprawled on the bed, the covers neatly spread above it, hiding it. He walked to the bed, kneeling to his knees by it. He lifted the covers slowly, his other hand coming to cover his mouth; muffling the gasp that had made its way out. He draped the covers over the girl again, what he saw was most likely going to be in his memory forever.

There was a large gash on her forehead, dried blood smeared over her forehead. He shook the image out of his head and made his way back to his spot by the staircase. At this point, Jo Taylor looked pretty pissed.

"Can you at least care?!" She yelled through her tears; "There's a body upstairs! We should at least bury her before we bring out the past!"

"She was murdered, Jo." Logan sighed; "We can't bury her in a cemetery without getting in trouble. I don't think any of us want to go through with that move without knowing that if we got questioned; that we're going to get out. None of us want to spend a few years in prison; I've wasted enough time there already. And we have lives. I can't dive into something like that when I don't know that I'm going to be home for my wife and the boys by the end of the night."

"And honestly?" Lucy raised her eyebrows; "None of us is that sensitive to cry over someone we don't even know. If you want us to show any kind of sympathizing reaction, you should at least tell us who is she."

The glance between Camille and Jo went unnoticed, and Jo finally spoke; "She's my daughter. Leah Taylor."

Jett watched as Logan's hand came to rub over his face and Kendall turned to look at Jo with his eyes blown wide. James and Lucy had both sighed, absolutely blown away by the news.

"That's not true." Jett had almost regretted saying that when all the adults looked at him. He squirmed in his place, looking at all of them closely. He finally decided to go down and join them, anyway. His presence had already been known. He descended the steps, words flowing out of his mouth; "She can't be your daughter. I met Leah today and she had told me she was my sister. She wasn't joking, and I believe her. It can't be your daughter."

"Are you spying on us?!" James yelled, rolling his wheelchair so he was standing right in front of his son; "You have nothing to do with anything; go up to your room!"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Jett lied nervously; "It was a coincidence."

"Still, go up to your room and don't interfere."

"I just wanted to he-"

"GO UPSTAIRS!"

Jett nodded obediently and turned around, taking the stairs to at a time, making sure to slam the door to his bedroom behind him so his father would be sure that he was out of ear shot.

James shook his head and turned around to face the group.

"We need to find the book."

* * *

_**February, 1986.**_

Karrie Taylor pushed open the door to her house, retrieving the key from the keyhole. She had been visiting her sister just out of town, and was supposed to spend the day there. She opted to go back home though, not wanting Jo to spend the night alone.

Walking through her apartment, she made her way to Jo's room to check on her. She opened the door and walked in surprised when she found the room empty. She was about to leave the room when she saw the hand that was visible from the other side of the bed. She ran across the room and around the bed, to find Jo on the floor, blood seeping through the material of her dress, a knife sticking out from her abdomen.

The mother screamed, running out to the living room and picking the phone up.

_There was no way her daughter was going to die before she was even twenty-five…_

* * *

Lucy sat in bed, her back against the headboard, twirling her hair around her fingers while covers were pulled up to her chest. She glanced beside her to see James sighing.

"And here's the guilt face…" She muttered and trailed off, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I'm guilty; I just cheated on my girlfriend." James crossed his arms in front of his naked chest; "You know, Luce? You confuse me the most, out of all of us."

"Don't think about me and you won't be confused." Lucy smirked, "And if any of us is confusing; it's certainly you."

"Why so?"

"Because I do know what you do behind our backs." Lucy grinned, picking James's robe off the floor, wrapping it around her body; "You know your parents won't approve on you wasting their money on charity and the poor. Like me."

"Did you tell anybody about this?!"

"Of course not." Lucy replied, adjusting her hair; "Because I'm not going to care about anybody but me. I have a goal and I'll get to it no matter what. Then I'll be just like you, maybe even wealthier. And then your parent wi-"

"You know as well as I do that they didn't refuse our engagement because you don't have enough money. They gave me their blessing to propose to Camille and she's poorer than you ever were." James threw the covers away, picking up his pants, slipping into them; "It's because of the whole acting thing, it has taken over your head."

"Mhmm, so do your high class, Beverly hills parents approve of your side activities, Mister Diamond?"

James was about to answer when they both heard the door to the villa slam shut. James's eyes widened.

"Shit! Shit!" He hissed, standing up and pulling a shirt over his head.

"Your parents?"

"No, Camille." James replied; "Get into the closet, she can't see you!"

"The closet?" Lucy frowned; "Cliché much?"

"Please, Lucy!"

Lucy rushed, picking her scattered clothes off the floor and opening the door to the closet and stumbled in. James closed the door behind her and turned around when his room door swung open, Camille appearing on the other side.

"Why aren't you picking up?" Camille demanded; "I've been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour!"

"I was asleep." James answered; "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No." The brunette replied; "Jo's in the hospital, she was stabbed."

"What?!"

"Just what I said, James. I don't know any details."

"How?!"

"I don't know!"

"I'll go change and we'll go to the hospital, okay?"

"Just hurry up, I'll wait here."

James glanced at the closet door, looking back at Camille; "I'll be right back."

Camille nodded and dropped on the bed, a hand running through her brown curls. She sighed and looked at the alarm clock sitting by James's bed. She frowned when she saw the long black socks that were on James's bedside table. She recognized them instantly as Lucy's, the pair she had been wearing the night before.

The brunette sighed and picked the socks up, stuffing them into her purse. She stood up and looked around the room. She looked at the closet door, head tilting to the side slightly. She stepped towards the closet, her hand reaching for the door knob.

"Everything okay?"

Camille turned around, to see James dressed up in the clothes he had on the day before, all wrinkled up.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to find you something to wear." She replied; "But it looks like you're all set up."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Logan squinted his eyes, looking around himself. He pushed against the couch he has slept on, frowning as he saw Kendall sleeping on the other couch. He ran a hand threw his hair, trying to remember what had happened the day before.

He sat up and glanced at the clock hung up in the living room, raising his eyebrows.

_He had never slept till this late before…._

He decided to let Kendall sleep and he took a shower. A few minutes later, he was standing in the kitchen, with the fridge wide open. He glanced beside him and his eyes caught the small box in his trashcan. He read the label on the empty box and glanced at Kendall's form that was still sprawled over the other couch.

He heard the phone ring and he shoved the box into his pocket when Kendall groaned and rolled off the couch, landing between it and the coffee table with a loud thud. Kendall got up and muttered a greeting to Logan, walking to the phone and picked it up as Logan leaned over the counter, watching the blonde.

"Hello?" He said, a yawn escaping his lips.

"It's Kendall, not Logan."

"Camille, slow down, okay?" Kendall said, now wide awake with alert. Logan exited the kitchen and was now standing in front of him.

_"What the hell happened to Jo?"_

* * *

Logan sat at the police station, fiddling with his fingers. He got a phone call and was called into the police station, along with everyone else to testify as they were the last people to see Jo the day before. Kendall was already ushered inside with one of the officers and Logan had yet to ask him about the box he had found in his trashcan that was resting in his pants' pocket.

"Logan." He stood up and greeted Camille and James who had just walked in. "What's happening?" Camille asked; "Why are we here and not in the hospital?"

"We were all in James's place last night." Logan answered; "Then Kendall got her home and he came to my home, spent the night there. They need all of us to prove it, that's all. And we won't be of any use in the hospital, Jo is in the intensive care unit, no visiting allowed there."

Lucy walked in at this point, heading straight to her friends.

"Hey, any word about Jo yet?"

"No, not yet." Logan answered; "How did the police reach you anyway?"

"I was at my house." Lucy replied; "He agreed to let me in, thank God."

Logan nodded, accepting her answer, while James kept his gaze straight forward, avoiding eye-contact with Camille who was staring at Lucy's clothes. They had been the same she was wearing the night before, minus the long black socks.

Logan sighed and sat back in the chair he was occupying just a few minutes ago. James dropped in the seat beside him and Lucy was about to copy him but Camille's hand around her elbow stopped her. Lucy allowed Camille to drag her through the station and followed the brunette until she asked about the bathroom and finally headed there.

"Why are you wearing your dress without your socks?" Camille finally asked, leaning against the line of sinks.

"I-I was in a hurry." Lucy answered, not being able to hold eye-contact with Camille; "I left in a hurry and I didn't want to be late."

"You left where, exactly?" The brunette continued; "You're wearing the same clothes, you obviously didn't go home."

"Okay, is being in the police station getting to you?" Lucy tried to lighten up the mood, but the half-smile she had managed disappeared when she got no reaction from Camille.

"Do you know how long have we been friends, Lucy?" Camille asked, Lucy nodding in return; "Do you know how long I want us to stay friends?" Lucy looked down, once again not being able to look Camille in the eye. Camille reached into her purse and got Lucy's socks out, handing the pair to her; "Go put them on, the dress wasn't meant to be worn with out them; it looks really bad."

* * *

Kendall sat in the chair, leaning forward against the table in front of him. An officer was sitting on the other side.

"So you spent the entire night at your friend's, Logan Mitchell, house?" The officer asked and looked at Kendall.

"Yes, sir." Kendall confirmed; "I drove Jo home and headed straight to Logan's apartment. We stayed up talking for a while and we both fell asleep on his living room couch. I woke up to Camille Roberts' frantic phone call, telling me about what happened to Jo. About ten minutes later, we both got called to get here and testify."

A few minutes later, Kendall walked out of the room. He saw Logan was the only one sitting there, the brunette standing up when he saw Kendall.

"Wow, man, it's a relief I crashed at your place." Kendall said; "I could have been convicted of murder right now."

"You crashing at my place thing…" Logan looked to the right, to make sure James was out of ear shot, by the coffee machine. "Was it just a coincidence, Kendall?"

Logan reached into his pocket, showing the empty bottle to Kendall while still keeping it hidden somewhat by his jacket; "What was that doing in my kitchen?"

"What's that?" Kendall asked, squinting to read the label; "Sleeping pills?"

"Don't." Logan shook his head, shoving the box back into his pocket; "My dad and I don't use sleeping pills, I know it was you."

"Mister Logan Mitchell?"

Logan looked behind Kendall, the officer nodded at him to come in to confirm Kendall's alibi. Logan nodded back and the officer walked back into the room, the brunette turned back to Kendall.

"Look, I'm going to walk into that room and tell that man everything that had happened yesterday, but I'll leave out those pills." Logan told him; "When I come out, you're going to tell me everything that had happened yesterday, Kendall. If that didn't happen, I'll march right into that office again and I'll retell the story. But this time, I'll tell about the pills. Understood.?"

"Logan, don't ruin my life." Kendall begged, his hands resting on Logan's shoulders.

"Don't make me lie for you." Logan shook his head; "Especially if it has to do with life or death." He shrugged Kendall's hands off and by-passed him, walking into the room.

* * *

Next chapter is the complete explanation to Jo's attack, a more wide look into Camille and Lucy's current conflict and James finding out the ugly truth.

Hope you guys liked this and I hopefully won't be late with the next update.

Oh, and you should check out Over-and-Over's 'It's complicated'; it's based of Definitely, Maybe and is hilarious!

-J


	5. Authors Note: Medical Condition

Hey, guys….

So this isn't exactly an update, sorry.

Anyway, due to a ….. serious health condition…. I won't be able to update and write as much I would personally like. So I'm sorry that my stuff will _**NOT**_ be updated as regularly as I would have hoped.

The best I can promise is monthly updates, but I have two stories going so I'll be going back and forth between both of them. Hopefully you guys will understand and will not be mad at me. Please.

Alright, that's about it….

Wish me luck, guys.

-J


	6. Chapter Four: Mystery

Hey, guys!

Soooooooo, an update…. There would be a longer AN down there, so I'll just zip it now.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Mystery_**

_**Present Time**_

The six were sitting in the same arrangement in the living room, wheels turning in their heads, trying to figure out what to do. One by one, their cell phones started ringing, signaling text messages.

"That's just…" Lucy looked up at a loss for words.

"Seems like whoever is sending those texts are sitting right here with us." Logan supplied, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"How?" James asked, sticking his phone into its place in a small bad attached to his wheelchair's arm; "How do they know what to send to us to have our minds reeling if the book is still with Jo?"

Jo shrugged and James was about to discuss it further more when his phone rang again. He picked it up and read the text.

_Open the door, man of the house!_

He read the text out loud for all of them and stuffed the phone back in its place. He turned around in his wheelchair and raced himself to the front door. He opened it and found no one. Muttering a curse under his breath, he was about to close the door when he saw the CD case on the floor. He tried to reach down and grab it but he couldn't due to his wheelchair.

"Guys!" James called inside, "I need help, I can't reach this fucking thing on the floor!"

Logan sprang up from his seat and went to James's aid. He picked the CD and pushed James, one-handedly, back, shoving the door closed with his foot. When they were back in the living room, Logan turned on the TV and DVD, stuffing the CD in its place and James turned it on.

A picture of all the six of them in front of James's villa appeared on the screen, an old song playing. Judging from their clothes and the landscape around the villa, they knew it was taken in the eighties. Logan had jumped on James's back, James half-bent down, while Logan's arm hung lazily around Camille's shoulder. Lucy was standing, also bent down so she could be in the same level as James, and was planting a kiss on his grinning cheek. Kendall and Jo were standing next to each other, Kendall had one hand in his pocket while the other wrapped around Jo's waist.

The picture and the song disappeared after exactly one minute. A silhouette appeared instead and a voice, an electronic voice, started talking.

_**Happy to have you all here, gang! I feel like you're not exactly thrilled I got you all in one place; I thought you'd be dancing on your feet right now. There was never a group like you, there was never a friendship like yours. Despite everything, you still stayed friends through everything, do you know why? Because birds of feather flock together, right?.**_

_**You? God, you are the dirtiest motherfuckers I've ever had the displeasure of encountering. I'm one, or two or ten… of the many people who have lost their everything because of you stepping over them like they were nothing. I could be one of people who crossed James… Or one of the people that Kendall had ruined… Or maybe even one of Logan's ex-patients… I, or we, could be anybody. And we have happened to agree that all of you need to be punished for your deeds and for everything you've ever did to us. Everything you have managed to hide or bury… it's all going to be up in the open…. And you'll pay.**_

_**But this time, you won't protect each other like you used to. Because you aren't you any more.**_

_**And those nights just… don't come back.**_

James turned the TV off and set the remote on the table. He turned to face the others. Logan was rubbing his temple, his legs jumping up and down. Lucy was shaking her head back and forth in distress while Kendall reached for his pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and shoving it into his mouth shakily. Camille and Jo were both staring blankly at the TV.

"Did any of you keep a diary?" James asked, receiving no answer from anyone; "Did any of you tell anybody anything?"

"Are you kidding me, James?!" Lucy snapped; "Are you asking if any of us would actually go out of their way and what? Tell out scandals? Why would Logan tell anybody that he stole organs from patient's bodies? Why would Jo tell anybody about her deceased husband's private agenda? Why would Camille tell anybody about the hell she has been living in with you? Why would Kendall tell about the torturing he had done? What about you James? Why would you tell anybody about the people you killed? And me? Why…. Why would I tell anybody about being raped? About being pimped out like a whore? Huh? Why would anybody tell anything?" She shook her head; "Isn't that the reason we 'killed' Jo? To take our secrets to the grave?"

James nodded in understanding and turned to Jo; "Are you sure the book is with you? And was with you, through all those years?"

"Until Leah found it." She nodded; "I'm sure."

"Then whoever sent this is just bluffing." James concluded; "And whatever he or they know, it was just a coincidence they found out. He just wants to blackmail us."

"Even if that's the case…" Kendall exhaled; "What do we do now?"

"What we always do." James shrugged; "Bury everything, forget it ever happened."

"We'll go clean her up and prepare her." Lucy supplied, getting up and pulling Camille and Jo with her.

James opened the TV again and replayed the video, Logan and Kendall quickly losing interest. They both stood up and walked to a corner to talk.

"God, if this person isn't just bluffing…" Logan trailed off and shook his head; "I don't even wanna think about what might happen to us."

Kendall drew a long drag from his cigarette; "We are all going to go to prison." He said, smoke coming out with every word.

"That easy?" Logan said in disbelief; "That easy, everything we've ever done will just… disappear?"

"What more can disappear?" Kendall chuckled; "We lost ourselves, Logan. A young woman just lost her life because of us. That girl, if she was really Jo's, she could be mine. There's a huge possibility that I'm going to go and bury my own daughter in a random spot outside California, no tombstone, no funeral. Like dogs. So what is there to lose?"

"But she could be mine, too." The doctor said; "She could be Jo's or Camille's for all I care, but either way, there's a chance she's mine. It's almost a fifty-fifty chance." He rubbed his forehead; "And in that case, everything will just… shift. Can Camille or Jo actually hide the fact that either of them might have been pregnant?"

A few minutes later, Lucy called for the guys.

_Leah had been cleaned up and ready to go._

Logan had carried her down; her being wrapped in a clean white bed sheet was weighing heavy on all their minds. They loaded her into the back of Kendall's car, the latter going to the basement and got a few shovels that were normally used by the Diamonds' garden-keeper, unaware of the young Jett Diamond, who had pushed aside the book and was now watching their every move, marveling at how those tight group of friends were so close, yet had managed to hurt each other in the worse ways possible.

_And for now, he was confused to why Jo Taylor hadn't reported Kendall Knight when she had the chance…_

* * *

_**February, 1986.**_

"What do you mean you'll catch up?" Camille sighed, agitated. They were all coming out from the police station after Logan testified when James stated that he had to go home and grab something, instead of driving with them to the hospital; "What could be more important than going to the hospital and making sure she was alright?"

"I forgot my wallet and I need it." James stated, leading the group of five to his car, him and Camille leading and the other three trailing behind.

"Alone? Don't you need someone to accompany you?" She pressed then added sarcastically; "Lucy, for example?"

"No, Cam." James replied, stopping in front of his BMW 635csi and turned to face her, "I'll go alone and I'll come back alone." He said, used to her jealousy of Lucy. It had been going since he and Camille got together, she was never really was comfortable with the fact that James's ex was Lucy, so he checked it out as her being her usual self, instead of her being snarky after finding out about him sleeping with Lucy. He waited for Logan, Kendall and Lucy caught up, he handed his car keys to Logan; "Don't let Kendall drive, okay?" He waited until Logan nodded and he turned to all of them; "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"I had a feeling someone was watching me." Jo said to the police officer who was taking her statement. She had just waken up from surgery and was immediately pampered with questions from the officer; "I wasn't really focusing and I thought nothing of it, I went up and unlocked the door to my apartment and I felt that guy push me inside. He attacked me and I tried to defend myself, which proved to be the most stupid thing I've ever done." She paused and winced slightly, her hand coming to rest on the place where the knife was plunged into her, "He fought against me and he picked up the knife from one of the kitchen drawers and he stabbed me."

"So he didn't have any kind of weapon on him, he used a knife from your apartment?"

"Yes."

"What about your boyfriend?" The officer asked; "Kendall Knight. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday. He drove me home, like always." Jo replied; "He dropped me off and went on his way."

"Has there been any sort of… disagreement… between you and Kendall lately?"

"Even if there was," She shrugged; "What would it have to do with anything?"

"Was there anything else stolen from the apartment?"

"No." She answered; "Just a few rings and necklaces from my room, that's all."

A few minutes later, the officer left the room, leaving Jo alone with her mother, who had stayed silent throughout the entire conversation between her daughter and the officer.

"How do you that only a few rings and necklaces were gone?" Her mum asked; "I checked when the police asked me to, nothing was stolen Jo. Who are you covering? And why?"

"I'm not covering anybody, mum." Jo replied; "And why do you care about that, all you should care about is my welfare."

"I should care about what is happening in your life." Her mother answered; "What would I have done if you died?"

"Can we drop this?" Jo said and adjusted her head on the pillow; "I'm really not in the mood to argue."

* * *

Half an hour later, James was going through his room, making sure that nothing of Lucy's was forgotten there; he really didn't want to get into trouble with Camille.

Or his parents.

As he made his way down the stairs, he was wondering why his parents didn't approve of him dating Lucy, or later of his proposal. He thought their issue was the money, but his parents had, literally, started from the bottom and they approved of him dating Camille, who was even poorer than Lucy.

He stepped into his father's office, heading straight to the house safe, still deep in thought. The safe was in the wall, hidden behind the book case, behind a row of thick books. He was still distracted by the thoughts running through his head that he didn't notice the pool of blood he had stepped on.

He looked down and his eyes grew wide. He bent down and touched the blood with his forefinger, pulling it away quickly. Another drop fell and his eyes darted up, seeing the book he had carelessly shoved over another line of books. He stood up from his crouch and retrieved the book.

There was blood on the tips of the pages, seeping towards the spine of the book and out. A thin line of blood extended from the spine, to the outer cover and then falling out in little drops.

James held it between the tips of his fingers, walking to his father's desk. He put the book on the desk, picking up a tissue and wiping his fingers clean. He sat down, unwrapping the thread around the book and opened it. He pulled his hands back in shock, almost falling back with the chair when he saw the writing on the first page on the book.

_**James descended the stairs, yawning. He had been reading a book when he heard the bell ring; he almost ignored it; if not for the persistent person who wouldn't stop ringing.**_

_**He yanked the door open, ready to yell his head off when he saw Lucy on the other side, leaning against the door frame. "You forgot something or your brother again?"**_

"_**A bit of both." Lucy answered, a smirk on her face; "Are you gonna let me in?"**_

"_**Wouldn't want you sleeping on the streets." James chuckled and took her hand in his, leading her in and closing the door.**_

_**He led her upstairs and into his own room, both of them were too busy and oblivious to the book that was in the office. The book was, literally, bleeding, for the lack of a better description. Blood was seeping from between it's pages, sliding over the three books that were supporting it, off the shelf and onto the floor.**_

James frowned as he kept reading, everything that had happened between him and Lucy the night before was described in perfect details, as if whoever wrote this was right there; watching their every move.

He kept on reading, shaking his head when he read about Logan and Camille's kiss the day before. He shouldn't be surprised anyway; he knows those two were in love. He kept on reading, frowning when he read what exactly went down with Jo the night before.

* * *

"It doesn't look like any of us is going home tonight, we just have to wait on James and have our little sleepover in the waiting room." Lucy joked as she relaxed back in her seat in Jo's hospital room. It has been a little over an hour since they made it to the hospital and James had yet to make it to the hospital.

"I don't think that any of us would actually want to go home with Jo stuck in here." Camille snapped. She was sitting on the opposite side of Lucy, Logan in a chair beside her while Kendall was squirming in the one beside Lucy.

Jo sighed from her place on the bed. She was sure a lot of things had happened last night. For some reason, Camille hadn't stopped glaring at Lucy, who mostly looked to the ground in guilt, while Logan and Kendall were engaged in a glaring match of their own. With the intensity of the glaring going around the room, a person would have thought they were having a tournament of some sort going on.

That was even distracting her from glaring at Kendall.

Lucy shuffled awkwardly and stood up; "I'm going to use the restroom." She said and walked outside, heading for the restroom that was down the hall as Jo's mum was currently occupying her private one.

A few seconds later, Kendall stood up, throwing on his jean-jacket; "I'm going to go get something to eat."

Logan stood up; "I'll be right back." He mumbled and turned to catch up with Kendall; "Wait up, Ken!"

Jo raised her eyebrows at the weird behavior of her friends. She thought that she was the only one who had a bad night, but apparently everybody had ended yesterday on a rough note. She turned to face Camille, wincing slightly at the look that was on Camille's face; she looked royally pissed.

_And nobody likes to deal with a pissed off Camille._

"What's going on?" Jo asked; "Are you and Lucy alright?"

Camille shrugged and stood up, walking out of the room, leaving Jo looking at her in confusion.

* * *

Camille found the nearest restroom easily. She walked inside and passed by each stall, making sure they were all empty. She reached the last stall and recognized the shoes and the pair of socks she knew so well. She also heard the sobbing, so quiet that she almost missed it.

She leaned against the row of sinks, directly in front of the stall she knew Lucy was hiding in.

"Since when, Luce?" She didn't get an answer but she heard the sobbing ceasing slightly, the sound of hiccups following. "Since when, Lucy?" She repeated again.

"Since his parents told him to leave me." Lucy replied quietly; "We broke it off in front of you guys and kept our relationship a secret, we didn't want his parents cutting him off."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Camille asked and ran a hand through her hair; "Why didn't you say anything when I told you he was trying to get close to me?"

"Aside from my feelings for him, you have to admit; James is a once in a lifetime chance of happiness and wealth." The dark haired woman paused and Camille could have sworn she was shrugging her shoulders; "One of us had to take him, Cam."

"That was before I told you." The brunette tried again; "But after I told you, you should have walked away, Luce."

"I did." Lucy replied and Camille could almost taste the bitterness in her voice; "I did and I fell for someone else. But that other guy turned out to be in love with you, and imagine my surprise when I figured out that you love him just as much. I found you both ways Camille, blocking me. What was I supposed to do? Be with James who loves me back or try and be with Logan who is as oblivious as they can get because the only woman he sees is you?"

"My God, what are you saying?" Camille replied; "Nothing has happened between me and Logan. Nothing but a few kisses here and there, not since James asked me to be his girlfriend."

"I'm just saying what you should admit is true before you stand there and judge me behind closed doors." Lucy sniffled; "You can try and hide your feelings for Logan all you want, but you can't hide it from me. I have to admit, you two are great at hiding it, I almost didn't see it. But a few stared and too many lingering touches speak louder than your voices. I'm not saying what I did wasn't wrong, but I'm saying you're not a saint, Camille." Lucy waited for Camille to say something back, but when she didn't, she spoke up; "Why aren't you talking? Upset that we're both two faces to the same coin?"

When Lucy didn't get an answer, yet again, she stood up and opened the door, poking her head out to see the empty restroom. She walked out of the stall and to the sink, turning up the water and splashing her already wet face.

* * *

James flipped the page, reading what he thought were the events of the day he was living today. All of what he was reading, he was sure It was happening in the hospital as he read it like a novel.

"_**Kendall!" Logan yelled; running down the hospital's staircase, right behind the taller blonde. He finally caught up to him and spun him around to face him; "What the hell, man?"**_

"_**Sorry, Logan." Kendall said sarcastically, "Didn't hear you there, anything I can do for you?"**_

_**Choosing to ignore Kendall's rudeness, Logan shoved his hand into his pocket taking out the small bottle that had been bothering him all morning; "You promised you'll explain this."**_

_**Kendall sighed; "Logan, listen-"**_

"_**You're not getting out of this." The brunette cut him off; "Now tell me exactly why you felt the need to drug me."**_

_**Kendall's face fell and he crossed his arms and looked down. Logan stood there, right in front of him, waiting for Kendall to explain. When the blonde looked up, though, Logan was surprised. He had known the blonde since high school, and he was sure this was the first time he had ever seen the Kendall Knight cry.**_

"_**It was an accident, I swear it." The blonde hiccupped; "You know I love Jo, I would never hurt her, and it was just an accident. It was an accident and I got scared. And I jus-"**_

"_**Kendall, Ken!" Logan cut him off when the blonde hyperventilated. Kendall bent down, hands clutching his knees tightly; "Just breathe, okay? Calm down and tell me what happened."**_

"_**Her mother was out of town." Kendall started; "She was supposed to come back today. I drove Jo home and we went up, but we were arguing; we were made and we said things we didn't mean. It got a bit physical and she threatened me with a knife. I was trying to fend for myself, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. There was so much blood and I didn't leave her side until I was sure I stopped the bleeding, it didn't take long and I went straight to your place; fully intending to drug you" He shrugged, wiping furiously at his tears; "That was my plan, using you as my alibi. When you fell asleep I took your keys and slipped out. I went back to her place and I cleaned everything up, made sure she was not bleeding and that her heart was still beating strongly. Then I came back and slept, knowing that it wont be long until her mother found her."**_

_**Logan grabbed Kendall by his collar; "And what? Left her to die?"**_

"_**What? No!" The blonde shrugged Logan's hands off; "I stopped the bleeding! I made sure she was going to be okay!"**_

"_**You can never be sure of that! You got lucky!" Logan yelled; "The knife could have been infected! Her wound could have started bleeding again!"**_

"_**Would you keep it down?!" Kendall screamed, panic in his voice; "She covered me in her statement and now you're going to out me?!**_

"_**She did so because she loves you!" The doctor continued; "You should be thankful that she's a much better human being than you'll ever be! She could have sued you, ended your career! You should be on your knees! And after all that, you had the nerve to use me as your damn alibi?!" Logan was fuming, positively red in the face. She shook his head, bumping into Kendall and ascending the stairs back again, two at a time; heading back for Jo's room.**_

James ran his hand through his hair in distress.

_This is heavy…_

* * *

_**Present Time**_

Jett sat in his car, around fifty meters away from the scene that was taking place. He was thankful that there was no light around this area, seeing as it was over three-hundred meters away from the nearest road. He had followed the adults with the car's light off, guided by nothing but the lights from their two cars.

Logan and Kendall had finished their dirty deed and Leah was six feet under. Logan had long lost the suit jacket and his tie, rolling the sleeves of the shirt up and letting the vest hang open. Kendall Had also taken off his jacket and tie, and he was sweating like crazy as he took both shovels and stuffed them into James's car.

While Logan and Kendall were doing the hard work, James was still in his wheel chair, with the three women by his side, watching Logan and Kendall.

Jett sighed as the six of them piled in the two cars and waited until the cars were too far away. He started his own car and drove to where they had buried Leah. He stopped the car and got out. He opened the door to the backseat and pulled the shovel that he had taken from the basement.

He walked to the front of the car. Looking at the thin wheel-marks his father's wheelchair has made. He trailed his eyes around the ground, fully illuminated by his car. He took a couple of steps forward.

And started digging.

* * *

Soooo…. I have a brain surgery tomorrow. I thought I would get this out before it's time. I have no idea when I'll be able to update again, recovery time differs from one person to another so I can't really know. And after the surgery (assuming I actually live through it, I'm scared shitless), I'll go back to college way far behind, I won't have a lot of time to write and that's basically why I'm going to be updating once-per-month.

I hope you guys can understand that.

Anyway, be nice, leave a review and let me know what you all think.

Wish me luck!

See ya when I see ya, people!

-J


	7. Chapter Five: Farewell Was Fate

So, I'm alive! Had a few bumps and bruises with my brain surgery BUT I'm as good as new. Almost. Anyway, It has been over a month and I though I'd give ya'll a long update to make up for it. Hope it made up for the delay.

I don't own the song Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx, which is featured in this story.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Farewell Was Fate**_

**After I read the first few pages of the book, I asked myself a few questions. There was one that stood out the most. Why did they decide not to gather ever again? They seemed really… forgiving, for the lack of a better word. Camille forgave Lucy for sleeping with James, or seemed to have gotten over it pretty damn quickly anyway. James read about Logan kissing Camille just the day before, he didn't seem to be dwelling much on it. Logan didn't report Kendall, even though he knew he could have killed Jo.**

**And Jo.**

**Why in the world would she cover for Kendall? He left her to die.**

**Nobody is that forgiving.**

**But that brings me to the second most important question; if Jo didn't 'die' that time when Kendall stabbed her accidently…. then when did she die? I also wondered if anybody had anything to do with it besides Camille. Like Logan, maybe?**

**And Leah, the girl who died yesterday. Who is she? Is she really my sister? And if she was, how did that happen? **

**And the book… Has anyone else found it before me? How did it get to Jo, then to Leah? How did James let it slip away from him so easily? Is it just the past that holds all the answers? Or is it more….?**

**Doubts… Questions… Bewilderment… Confusion… Uncertainties… I think the only thing that is true right now is that the existence of this book is dangerous for them. And as long as I keep reading it, it's dangerous for me too.**

* * *

_**Present Time**_

Logan leaned back in his chair; his feet were crossed and raised on the fancy desk in front of him. He turned the page of the chart he was reading in his office in the hospital. It was later that night, after they had buried Leah, and he found himself calling his wife and telling her that he was needed at the hospital and he wouldn't make it home.

It wasn't the first time he felt like he couldn't be home with her. He could be there, physically. But mentally and emotionally? He could not be further away. It didn't happen a lot; there was just those days that he'd remember Camille and what they had together and how he lost it. On those days, he just needed to be alone.

And today… today he had seen Camille. And the impact was so much harder. All the feelings he had always had just came back full-force.

His thoughts were cut off when his cell-phone rang. He got his feet off the desk, sitting up straighter to reach his phone that he discarded earlier on the desk. He looked at the number and sighed when he didn't recognise it. He answered the phone and put it t his ear, supporting it in his shoulder, his hand going back to the chart.

"Mitchell speaking."

_Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

He instantly recognised the famous eighty's song. He raised his eyebrows and put the chart on his desk, retrieving his phone.

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

"Who is this?" He spoke, frowning.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

"This isn't exactly funny…"

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

"C-Camille?" Logan said; "Is that you?"

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_

The music stopped and Logan frowned again, hearing the chuckled on the other end.

_"Wrong answer." _The familiar feminine voice hit his ear and he sighed; _"I am surprised though, Logan. I would have thought you moved on. I mean, how long has it been?"_

"Too long."

_"I cant believe you still love her."_ He could almost see her shake her head at him; _"You got married, had kids, fixed your career and you still haven't manned up enough to get over the woman who had left you time and time again?"_

"You know, I don't actually have to put up with you, Lucy. Not right now."

"_Okay, okay, I'll stop."_ He heard shuffling on the other end; _"So do you still miss her?"_

"Yeah. Sometimes." He shrugged, aware that she can't see him; "It's not like she was a one-night stand, we had years. God, I wish she was a one-night stand."

"_At least then you would have had some sort of closure, huh?" _He hummed in agreement; _"Logan… I know this is going to sound weird but I… can I come over?"_

"I beg your pardon?"

"_Hey, that was a better reaction than what I was expecting!" _He chuckled and she sighed. He could have sworn she sounded more vulnerable than she had ever in years; _"It's just… what happened today, it was too much, okay? The CD, the freaky man and the Leah-thing. I don't feel like being alone tonight. And I'll keep my hands to myself! That like, never happens!"_

"I'm not even home, I'm in the hospital."

"_Emergency?"_

"No." He raised a hand to rub at his salt and pepper hair; "I didn't feel like being home tonight. Wear a cheerful face when I just buried an innocent girl, you know."

"_You have never been the greatest actor around, I'm aware."_

"Nope. That was all you."

"_So true." _They both laughed; _"So? Am I allowed to come and, I don't know, talk?"_

"Yeah, humour me. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"_Great. I'll be right over."_

* * *

James turned the channel, relaxing back in his bed. He was channel surfing, trying to get his mind off what happened that night.

There was a knock on his door. He muted the TV; "Come in!"

Jo came in, quietly shutting the door behind her. She walked closer to his bed and stood by it, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"What can I do for you, Jo?"

"I want to know Kendall's address." She replied; "I need… We need to talk."

"Same." He replied; "He didn't move."

"Thank you." She mumbled and walked, heading for the door.

"Don't you think it's a bit late?"

"And don't you think I'm not a kid anymore?" She replied, not turning around.

"Do you still write?"

"Not that this is any of your business, but no." Jo answered; "I have stopped writing a long while ago, right after you all tried to kill me."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. She went down the stairs to the front door and found Camille standing there, now fully dressed in less fancy clothes, rummaging through her handbag.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Camille replied, fishing out her car keys. She looked at Jo and raised her eyebrows; "You?"

"Out."

* * *

Lucy stared at the chess board, trying to figure put an appropriate move for her last few pieces standing. She glanced up to find Logan grinning widely, staring back at her and waiting for her next move. She frowned and picked the King, moving him back unsurely.

Logan chuckled and moved a piece; "Check mate."

"Well, maybe if I moved the king to the right…."

"Not really, he'd be dead anyway." Logan smiled; "This, my friend, is what I call ass whipping."

"That's not fair." She complained; "I thought you'd be out of practice like me, I thought I had a shit at this when we agreed to play!"

"So?"

"So nothing! You just win again!" She huffed in annoyance; "Can't you let me win? Once?"

"No."

"Whatever, that'll just distract me." She smiled; "We were talking about you and Camille. Do you still go to your old apartment?"

"We both do." When Lucy raised her eyebrows at him, he chuckled; "Not together, Luce. I haven't seen Camille in years. I go to keep the place clean; I don't know why she goes."

"How do you know she goes if you don't bump heads?"

"Little dirt by the door, misplaced cushion or occasionally a ruffled bed." He shrugged; "She still goes."

"Wow…" She smirked; "Why did you marry her after everything she's done? Hell, how do you still love her after all that?"

"Why did you marry Carlos?" Logan fired back; "Despite what he had done, despite what you knew he was going to do; you still married him and you were devastated when he died."

"Touché."

"Mhmm." He sighed; "So… Let's not talk about them? Because I really don't want to kick you out."

"Deal."

"Can I get you anything to drink from the cafeteria downstairs?"

"Tequila."

"It's a cafeteria, not a bar."

"Lemonade."

"I should've known." He shook his head and chuckled; "Lemonade always have been your favourite."

"Now more than ever."

* * *

Kendall sighed in frustration, letting the paper he was holding fall into the mess around him on the couch. He picked the last, already opened, envelope on the small coffee table and pulled a paper out. He skimmed it with his eyes before throwing it towards the pile of paper around him.

He picked his cell phone and dialled a number and waited. It rang quiet a few times before the groggy voice finally greeted him.

"Agent Smith." He greeted.

"I don't care I woke you up, I'm still up myself."

"Look, a young girl was admitted to the private hospital in Beverly Hills."

"Yes, the one owned by James and Camille Diamond."

"She was admitted by their son, hr name is Leah. I need every single bit of information that has ever been documented about her and I need it tomorrow, bright and early, in my office."

"I don't give a fuck if you go now; I need it ready by the time I come. Make it happen."

He disconnected the call and stood up, walking to the door to his apartment. He picked his car keys and walled from a medium-sized bowl, placed on a table by the door, opening the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jo, frozen in her spot, with her fingers just a few millimetres away from the door-bell.

"I was coming for you." He mumbled, stepping back and allowing Jo in. The second she was in, he closed the door, pocketing his phone and other belongings; "I'm not letting you go this time without knowing what happened to my child."

"Is this your 'Welcome Back' for me?"

"Let's not beat around the bush, you didn't exactly come back from a long trip." He glared; "You're back from the dead, Jo, literally. The back from the dead thing? Yeah, we'll come to that at some point. Right now…. You're not going anywhere before I find out whether what you wrote me in those letters was true or not. Where you fooling me all those years or not? Did my daughter die all years ago or was she the young woman I buried just a few hours ago?"

"You still have those letters?"

"JO!" He yelled; "God damn it, woman, just answer me! Is Leah my daughter?!"

"No."

"Then who the hell is she?!"

* * *

"You do understand that you and I are the two that will be getting the most harm out of this, right?" Lucy shrugged; "Jo's supposedly dead and Kendall isn't a public figure. Nobody cares for businessmen and their wives so James and Camille will be in the clear. Meanwhile, I'm an actress and you're a public hero. We're so fucked."

"Let's be more specific here, shall we? I'm getting the most harm out of the blackmailing thing, like I always do." Logan sighed; "You, Hollywood people, you build lives on rumours. Stuff like that helps your popularity."

"No way." She insisted, drinking a bit of her lemonade; "Hollywood's scandals are different. Who married and who got divorced and who adopted a puppy. They are different than the past's scandals; ones that we were so sure were buried and done with. Those will be my doom."

"It's a curse." He shook his head; "It'll keep haunting our asses forever. There's no getting rid of it."

"I just don't understand." Lucy crossed her legs, cradling the glass of lemonade in her hands; "If Jo is so sure the book was with her all that time until Leah came across it, who would have read it and is now blackmailing us? How did they read it?"

"You said it yourself, Leah found it." Logan shrugged; relaxing on the couch in his office, his head settled on one of the arms while his legs fell across the other; "How can you be sure Leah didn't give it to anybody else?"

"Maybe." She shrugged in return; "But it's pretty clear whoever is doing this has taken 'hating our guts' to a whole new level. I wonder which one of us pissed them off."

"My money is on James." Logan said and Lucy laughed, shaking hr head; "What I do want to know though, is what they want. The voice didn't say anything about what they want in return. Is it still considered blackmail if they don't want anything in return?"

"I don't know."

There was a knock on the office's door and they both looked up. Logan had locked the door when he came back from the cafeteria, knowing that he would be paged if he was needed.

"You're waiting for someone?"

"At two o'clock in the morning? No, I usually do my meetings in the daytime." He straightened up on the couch and yawned then he stood up and adjusting his black scrubs; "Nobody even knows I'm in the hospital, except my wife."

He heard Lucy chuckled and he ran a hand through his hair, making his salt and pepper hair more presentable.

He walked through the huge office and unlocked the door, opening it.

"I just knew I'd find you here."

Lucy's eyebrows raised at the familiar voice.

"Camille." Logan greeted.

"How are you?" Camille asked, a small, sad smile gracing her lips.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, welcome, Camille!" Lucy greeted, making her presence known to the brunette; "Nice of you to join us!"

Camille, who hadn't seen Lucy yet, raised her eyebrows at Logan. In return, the doctor shrugged and let her in.

"Hey, Lucy." Camille said, stepping in, Logan closing and locking the door after her; "Wow, you really haven't changed, it's like I have just seen you yesterday instead of a few years."

"Why would I change?" Lucy chuckled; "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with James? Or is it normal for you to visit your ex-husband, who happens to be the man you love, at those weird hours of the night? Is James cool with that?"

Camille chuckled; "I can never really beat you in comebacks now, can I?"

"Only a few people have managed that."

"Hey!" Logan cut off Camille before she replied to Lucy; "If you two are gonna bicker, go do it somewhere else, okay?" He turned to Lucy; "There's no need for your crap, okay? Camille, just like us, has had the same rough night."

Lucy nodded and crossed hr arms.

"Where's your cell-phone?" Camille asked Lucy.

"Why?"

"Can't you just get it?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, picking her purse off the coffee table and fishing out her phone. She held it up to Camille; "Now what?"

"Look through it, see how many missed calls are there from me."

"Oh…" Lucy trailed off, a blush covering her face in embarrassment; "It was on silent, I didn't notice."

* * *

"Are you sure she died?" Kendall stressed; "Because I can't…. I can't believe you right now, when you have lied to me before."

"How can I make you believe me?"

"A DNA test, maybe?"

"How?" Jo asked, frowning; "She's already buried…."

"So?" He said; "All we need to do is pull a little hair off, it'll only take me a few hours to dig hr up and rebury."

"That's… No!" Jo shook her had violently; "We aren't digging her up! Can't you just leave her alone?!"

"Fine." Kendall replied; "I'll do it on my own."

Jo watched in panic as Kendall slammed the door behind him, leaving her alone in the apartment they once shared. She cursed under her breath, pulling her phone from her pocket, speed dialling a number.

"Camille? We have a major problem here."

* * *

James frowned as he listened on the other side. He had always had a couple of his men tailing Camille for years. Wherever she goes; they go. He was definitely surprised when his men informed him she had gone to Lucy's home and then to Logan's hospital.

"Are you sure?"

When the reply came back affirmative, James ordered the man to stay on her tail. He ended the call and dialled another number.

"Jared? Prepare the car for me, would you? And then come and get me down in ten minutes. Hurry up."

Never more thankful that his driver lives in a small cabin on his property, James wheeled away, wanting to dress up in record time.

* * *

"Why would you even go to Kendall's?" Camille asked. They were all in Logan's office. Logan had taken his place, lying back on the sofa. Lucy took the chair that was to his right and Jo was sitting on the one to his left, her hand rubbing her temple. Camille was the only one standing, leaning against his desk.

"Same reason you came here." Jo replied; "It's obvious I wanted some company, and no offence but James isn't exactly my favourite person to be around."

"I think Kendall is doing right." Lucy piped up; "I mean, Leah's parents are still a mystery. If she was Jo's, she could be Logan's or Kendall's and if she was Camille's then she most definitely is Logan's. They deserve to know. And this secret, the one you two insist to keeping as your own, will eat all of us alive. We won't even be able to focus on the blackmail thing."

"I would have sided with Lucy if Leah wasn't buried yet." Logan said; "But she is. Digging her up isn't right, can't he just let her rest in peace? And can't we stop for a second and be a little bit more sensitive. The mother is either Jo or Camille; don't you think it's enough for them to have to watch the daughter die and bury her six feet under? Do they really have to stand by and watch as she's being dug up in the same night?"

"Lucy wouldn't understand that, Logan." Camille said, tears swelling in her eyes; "Lucy gave up her own flesh and blood for her career, didn't she?"

Lucy stood up, dumbfounded. She turned to look at Camille; "Why? Why would you bring that up? Why that?"

The tension in the room was cut by the knocking on the door.

"Kendall?" Jo suggested.

"James." Camille said. Logan sat up to go and open the door and she stopped him, walking over to get it herself.

Camille opened the door and James rolled himself in, fully expecting to find his wife alone with Logan. He frowned at Lucy and Jo, waiting for Camille to re-lock the door.

"Isn't it clear that this night is fully intent on getting us together?" James spoke, looking around; "Where's Kendall?"

* * *

Jett closed the door to his room, making sure his father was already out. He ran to his window, watching as Jared lifted James into the car, folding his wheelchair and putting it in car.

Making sure his father was out of sight; Jett closed the curtains, opening the top drawer of his desk. He picked the book and placed it on the desk and sat down. He opened it to where he had stopped and started reading.

_He had to figure this out himself…_

* * *

_**February, 1986. One day after the confrontations in the hospital.**_

James had fallen asleep after reading in the book the day before. He spent a few hours in the public library the day before, trying to find anything about any similar incidents.

He woke up the next day on his living room couch. He sat up, the book falling to the floor beside him. He groaned and picked it. He went to his father's office, leaving it in the bookshelf there, just where he had left it the day before.

He went upstairs to him room and changed, he had to get to the hospital fast.

* * *

Logan woke up at the sound of the door opening. He sat up in his chair, pulling the jacket he used as a cover off of him. He turned around and saw James walk in.

Apparently, the sound of the door had also woken everyone else. Kendall was stretching and working out some knots in his back from sleeping on the floor, Camille was up and rubbing at her eyes, her arms sore from resting her head on them all night. Lucy was already sitting up on the couch, running a hand through her messy hair while Jo didn't try to move, with the fear of increasing the stinging pain in her side.

"Good morning." James greeted.

"Where have you been yesterday?" Camille asked; "You said you'll be back."

"Sorry." He apologised sheepishly; "My dad called from his vacation, asked me to take care of some work." He turned to Jo and smiled; "Glad your doing fine now, Jo."

"Thank you." Jo smiled back.

"You love her, don't you, Kendall?" James said, pointing to Kendall's sleeping arrangement on the floor; "Sleeping right by her, huh?"

"Of course." Kendall said.

"Yeah…" James trailed of and shook his head, turning to Logan; "Can we talk?"

Logan nodded and they both excused themselves, leaving Lucy and Camille to exchange a knowing look.

_James hadn't addressed Lucy at all._

* * *

Jeff and Brooke Diamond cut their vacation short. Jeff had business to take care off and had decided it would be best if he came home, only resulting in a grumpy Brooke.

Knowing that James had probably sent the maid, the cook and the driver home the second Brooke and Jeff left, they called the three servants to tell them they would be back, forgetting to inform their own son.

Jeff pushed the front door open, letting Brooke and the servants, who were carrying the couple's bags, in. Brooke's eyes had immediately widened, spotting the big red spot on the otherwise clean carpet. It was blood from James's prank, not that she actually knew that.

"What the…?" She trailed off and walked further in; spotting the empty bottles of soda and the havoc in the living room from the guy's hangout two days before. "That'll teach me not to ever go on a vacation again." She mumbled and turned to the servants; "I want this mess up!"

"Calm down, Brooke." Jeff said and smiled; "We knew this was going to happen either way, there's no need to lecture him."

Brooke ignored Jeff and kept giving orders; "And this is the last time I'll say this, when we travel again and James told you to go, don't go! Stay and keep this place clean!"

* * *

"What now?" Logan said and chuckled at James; "Book and writing in blood. James, are you high?"

"No, the book!" James said; "There was writing in it yesterday, with blood. That's how I saw it, blood was dripping out of it, Logan!"

"You are a well-educated man." The shorter brunette said; "You can't honestly tell me I should believe you, right?"

"Come on, Logan!"

"Hey, calm down." Logan chuckled, despite the serious look on James's face; "It's nothing, okay? Seriously, man, you're the oldest out of all of us."

James frowned and looked around the waiting room, where they were standing. He looked at Logan and whispered; "Kendall was the one who stabbed Jo, and you know that. He had to tell you yesterday when you confronted him about the bottle of sleeping pills in your trashcan."

"How the hell did you know that?!"

"Like I told you, it's that cursed book!" James said; "I thought it was all fun and games, but it's different, Logan, this is actually happening!"

* * *

Brooke entered her husband's office. She was walking around her villa, looking for anything else James might have messed up.

She frowned at the pool of red liquid on the floor, and frowned even more when she saw its source. She called one of the servants in and asked them to clean up the mess her only son has made and to throw away the book, not caring about it's contents.

_Or the chain reaction she had just started…_

* * *

Half an hour later, James opened the front door to his house, Logan right behind him. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw James's parents sitting in the living room. Jeff was sipping his coffee, reading the daily newspaper while Brooke was reading whatever magazine she was reading.

The second they heard the door, Brooke discarded the magazine and crossed her arms.

"Hi, mum. Dad." James said, a smile on his face; "Why are you early? Thought you'd be away for two more weeks."

"I had to come back, I had business and your mum didn't want you to stay alone for long." Jeff said, adjusting his glasses, not taking his eyes away from the newspaper; "Hello, Logan."

"Hi, sir."

"Stay alone?" James chuckled; "I'm not a kid, mum."

"You're right." Brooke said; "You are even worse than a kid. Didn't I teach you to-"

"No, no, no." James cut her off, not really eager to witness his mother go into full lecture mode on him when he was almost thirty; "Mum, I really have no time for this." He turned to Logan; "Come on."

James led the way to the office, Logan nodding respectfully to the couple on the couch before following his friend. When they got to the office, the taller brunette frowned, sure that he didn't clean the bloody mess on the floor or the desk.

He walked to the shelf, looking through the books there, and then he went to the desk and opened all the drawers, cursing under his breath.

"Where is it?"

Logan sighed; "You didn't bring me here for another prank, did you?"

"No, I swear not." James shook his head, "I told you."

"So? Maybe Kendall told you over the phone."

"Why would Kendall out himself?" James asked; "And what would I gain from doing all of this?"

"When did you ever do anything that you'd benefit from?" Logan shrugged; "Your life is all fun and games and pranks, why would this be any different?"

"But not about something this serious, Logan."

"Then where is the book?" Logan asked.

James sighed and shrugged, looking around the room. His eyes widened for a second before he sped out of the room towards the living room.

"Mum, there was an old book in dad's office, have you seen it?"

"Yeah." Brooke said dismissively; "I threw it away, it was a mess."

"What the hell do you mean 'threw it away'?!"

"It means that I threw it away, James." Brooke said and glared at James, "It looked like a mess with red ink flowing everywhere. Just buy yourself another copy."

"Who said that I'd ever find another one?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, James!" Brooke scolded; "You are still living under my roof, do you understand that? And you'll find another one; if you can afford it then you can find another one."

"You don't understand!"

"JAMES!" Jeff yelled, cutting the argument; "Don't talk to your mother like that! You still live under our roof!"

James groaned and Logan stepped up, grabbing James by the elbow and pushing him out until they both were standing in the enormous front garden of the villa. He finally let go of the other man when they were far enough and out of ear-shot.

"So?"

"I swear it's not a prank, Logan." James insisted; "I swear that everything I told you is the truth."

"Imagine the huge catastrophe we would have been in if it was true…."

"Would have?" James repeated; "We're still in it!"

"If the book really wrote what happened then losing it is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Nobody knows who we are, if they ever found it, there's no way they'd link it to us, or even make the connection that what was being written was actually the truth." James sighed, walking down the stairs and sat down. Logan sat beside him and continued; "If anything, it's for the best. Do you understand what it would be like to have a book that told our future? It's a bless that we can never tell what will happen to us, having that book is a curse. If you still had it, it would have become an obsession."

"Then the rest have to know."

"Of course not." Logan shook his head then raised his eyebrows; "Unless…. Unless this is one of your pranks an you want the complete reaction…"

"I swear it's not!" James yelled.

"Then we keep it between us." The other man decided; "We keep it a secret, there's no need to tell the others that their every move is being documented. That's bad enough without them knowing." Logan watched as James ran his hands through his brown locks. He patted his friend's back; "Just calm down, forget about it and go apologise to your mum, okay?" James nodded and stood up to go back in but Logan stopped him; "What did the book write about me?"

Knowing Logan was trying to find out whether he knew about the exchange when he accompanied Camille home two days ago, James shrugged; "Nothing about you, it wrote about Camille though."

* * *

Camille chuckled slightly at something Lucy had said. They were all scattered around the room, with the exception of Logan and James. Jo's mum, who went home the day before and joined them again today, was sitting on the chair beside her daughter, watching the group of friends as they interacted.

There was a knock on the door and a doctor in his late forties stepped in.

"How are you doing today, Miss Taylor?"

"Better, doctor." Jo replied.

The doctor nodded, he then looked at the other occupants of the room; "I have to ask you all to step out, I would like to talk to my patient."

"Is something wrong doctor?" Jo's mother asked, standing up in alert.

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to talk, ma'am."

They all nodded and reluctantly left the room. The doctor waited, a smile on his face, until the door was shut and he was in the room alone with Jo.

"I didn't want to talk in front of them." He said; "I'm pretty sure none of them have any idea of what we found in you blood tests."

Jo nodded in understanding; "What are you going to do about it, doctor?"

"If I was planning to tell your mother I would have, I wouldn't have asked her to leave." He replied with a small smile.

"I can't thank you enough."

"I don't want any 'thank you's." The doctor replied; "You are going to be released in a couple of days. Then you'll come back for a full check up in three weeks, I want your results to be different by then, okay? Because if it wasn't, I'm going to have to tell her."

* * *

Lucy had excused herself the second the doctor asked them to leave the room. She walked through the hallways of the hospital, her eyes moist and tears threatening to fall. She spotted Logan making his way through the hallway, on his way to Jo's room.

Not wanting him to figure out that she was on the verge of breaking down, she kept her had low and mumbled a 'Hey' when she passed by him. Thinking he missed the look on her face, Lucy sighed in relief, only to gasp when she felt his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked; "Is Jo okay?!"

"Jo's fine, nothing is wrong." Lucy replied without turning around, trying to walk away from him.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, there was something in my eye." Lucy said, still looking the other way.

"Hey, don't lie to me." Logan said, gently turning her around to face him; "What's wrong?"

"I'm just sick of this." She snapped; "And I can't take this anymore."

"Come on." Logan said and offered her his hand, which she took immediately. He ushered her through the halls of the hospital to the somewhat empty waiting room. He sat down and motioned to the chair to his left, and she sat down. "So?" He started again; "What's going on with you?"

"I don't like being alone, Logan." Lucy said; "Kendall and Jo have each other, Camille has James and yet she somehow manages to get you too. It's just not fair."

"Camille doesn't have me, Luce." Logan shook his head; "She doesn't own me."

"But you still love her, way more than I have ever loved James." She shrugged; "I like you, and I've liked you for a while. But for some reason, you're so caught up in her to even realize my feelings for you."

"You know I have feelings for you." Logan said, looking away; "I won't say they are as… intense.. as my feelings for Camille, but they're close. You also know that I would love to be with you and explore those feelings further, but I can't. Your career choice is not something that would suit my life style."

"How so?"

"I'm a surgeon, my time is not my own." He shrugged; "If I was paged in the middle of the night, I'll be there. If my boss called on my day off, I'll still go. I won't be home as much as I would have liked. Maybe later, when I'm a fellow, but not right now. In fact, not for years."

"And why does my career choice doesn't fit, exactly?"

"You want to be an actress, Lucy, I can't hold you back from doing what you love." He turned back to look at her; "You'd want me to accompany you to award shows, red carpet events and all those sort of things and I won't be able to, and you won't like it. You'll be travelling all the time for filming and I'll be at the hospital all the time. Our careers just don't work together."

"So you're trying to tell me, that if we were to be together, the only barrier would be our careers?" Lucy asked; "And not your love for Camille?"

"God, can you forget about Camille?" He asked; "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Then fine."

Logan frowned; "Fine, what?"

"Fine, a career change for me won't be that bad." She shrugged; "I haven't landed a role yet, my career hasn't even started. But yours has. So fine, I choose you over acting."

"I wasn't giving you an ultimatum, I was jus-"

"I know." She cut him off and smiled; "But I still choose you."

"Are you sure?"

"Dead sure."

* * *

"That's it." Camille said, zipping Jo's bag closed. It was about four days since Jo was admitted and she was being released today, finally. "We're not forgetting anything."

There was a knock on the door and Kendall walked in. Camille raised her eyebrows at him. He hadn't visited Jo for two days, he hadn't even returned after the doctor asked to speak with Jo alone. Camille found that unsettling, especially with the look of guilt he was sporting right now.

"Hi, Camille." He greeted quietly, and she returned the greeting before he turned to Jo; "How are you feeling today?"

"Why do you care?" Jo snapped, refusing to look at him and preferring to fix her gaze on a spot behind him on the wall.

"What? I'm just asking how you're feeling."

"Don't." She finally looked at him; "And don't try and play innocent here, please. I really don't want to see you right now; I can't stand looking at you."

Camille frowned and looked between the two of them. She didn't know what was wrong, last time she saw Kendall he was by Jo's side. She didn't know what went wrong in those couple of days.

"Sorry, Kendall." Camille said, eyeing Jo weirdly; "She's still not feeling well and all. You should come by tomorrow night at James's, we're throwing a little gathering for her finally being released and all."

Kendall nodded, his eyes still fixed on Jo. He finally sighed and left, not uttering another word to either women. Waiting until the door was shut, Camille turned to Jo.

"What was that all about? What happened?" Camille sat beside her on the bed. "I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter." Jo shrugged; "What really does, is understanding what will happen."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I never loved Kendall. Being together was wrong from the very beginning." She turned to look at Camille; "We're not meant to be together, and I should have made the decision to leave him a long while ago."

"Is there anybody else?" Camille asked. Jo was taken back for a second, before looking down with a small smile, a pink blush making its way to her face. Camille grinned; "Who? It is someone we know?"

"Logan." Jo said, turning to look the other way to hide her blush, completely missing the smile vanishing from Camille's face.

* * *

It was the day of the party and James came home not feeling up to it. He was in one of the meeting with his rich friends. They have contacted a few more poor families and they needed money, almost double what they usually need for helping the families. He wrote a check and was thinking of an excuse to say to his father, hoping the old man wouldn't even find out.

He opened the door to his villa with a sigh. He walked in and found a paper, tapped to one of his mother's antiques.

**Business emergency, had to travel.**

James shook his head at his parents' short message. Those trips had started when he was barely six, he was left with the servants and sometimes, his mum would hire a baby sitter. He got older and their notes started getting shorter and shorter.

He crumbled the paper and threw it away on his way to the staircase.

He had to get ready.

* * *

"How do I look?" Jo asked, running her hand through her hair; "Do I look okay?"

"Perfect." Camille replied with a smile, looking at Jo's reflection in the mirror.

Jo nodded and turned around to face Camille; "I want to tell Logan today." She blushed; "I am going to tell him today."

"Just do what makes you happy, okay?" The brunette replied; "Regardless, just try and be happy."

Jo's mum poked her head in and informed both of them that Kendall was outside, hoping to talk to Jo for a minute. Jo followed her mum out, leaving Camille alone to run a hand through her own brown hair, the uneasy smile she had been faking finally leaving her face.

Jo found Kendall sitting on the living room couch, fiddling with a small box in his hands. The blonde waited until her mum disappeared into her room before clearing her throat, making her presence known.

"I thought we told you we didn't need a ride." She said and sat on the armchair next to the couch.

"I'm not here to pick you up." He replied. He sighed and opened the box he had in his hand and put it on the small coffee table, sliding it towards her.

"And what is that exactly?" Jo asked, her eyes widening slightly at the Diamond ring that was staring her right in the face.

"I want us to go to this party while we're engaged."

"You're out of your mind." Jo shook her head; "You try to kill me, you have no sense of decency to even call for an ambulance. And for some reason you didn't get the memo when I didn't return your calls or hung up on you the last few days? You have got to be blind."

"I'm not blind, Jo, I was scared." Kendall said; "I love you, you know that you're the only woman I've ever loved."

"That's why you tried to kill me?"

"You know that it was an accident, you know how it went." He replied; "You can't hold an accident against me."

"I'm not." Jo shrugged; "This is why you are in my home, because I didn't hold it against you. We're talking because I didn't hold it against you. I faked a damn robbery to protect you because I didn't hold it against you." She closed her eyes, fighting not to raise her voice, aware of Camille's and her mum's presence in the apartment. "I know it was an accident, Kendall, but there's only so much I can forgive. And this accident proved to me we just weren't meant to be."

Kendall clenched his fists tightly, watching as Jo closed the box, sliding it back his way.

* * *

Camille was all smiles, cutting the cake James had bought to celebrate Jo's release from the hospital. She cut another piece, almost dropping it before it landed in the plate. Lucy, who was sitting between Logan and Kendall, stood up to help her.

Camille glanced at the empty space beside Logan, then to Jo giving her an encouraging smile. She knew that Jo was one of the best people she had met and she believed that Logan deserved nothing but the best, especially after everything Camille had put him through.

She was done cutting and distributing the cake and she turned to see Jo still in her place. She sat next to her and nudged her, giving her another reassuring smile. Jo stood and walked to the space between Kendall and Logan, crushing the blonde's hope when he thought she was coming to talk to him.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" He asked, cutting his conversation with James about some game, giving her his full attention.

"I was hoping that we could talk." Jo said; "You know, in private?"

"Yeah, absolutely." He said and stood up so they could talk. He was about to help her up when Lucy popped behind him.

"Logan? Now?"

"Okay." He replied with a smile and turned to Jo; "Just give me a second, okay?"

"Y-yeah, sure." The blonde said and watched as he rounded the couch, so he was now standing by Lucy's side.

"Guys, we have news." Logan said, turning to smile at the woman by his side.

"Logan and I are dating!"

The new couple was involved in hugs and congratulations by James and Kendall, while Camille gave Jo a sympathetic smile before congratulating them. Jo stood up abruptly to leave the room but Kendall's hand stopped her.

She was trapped between the table and the couch, and had no choice but to stand helpless as Kendall got down on one knee, presenting her with the ring. Their friends, unaware of Jo's problems with Kendall or mistaking her covering for him as forgiveness, cheered for both of them as Kendall slipped the ring on her finger.

He stood up and hugged her, but she squirmed away from his embrace, mumbling something about needing to go to the bathroom, Camille excusing herself before following her.

"Always love surprises, don't you?" James smirked.

"I already talked to her mum, she said yes, nothing should stop me now." Kendall replied with a smile.

"Congratulations, Kendall." Logan grinned; "Wish you both all the best."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Jo sat on the toilet, her arms wrapped around herself, silent tears escaping her eyes. She looked up when Camille walked in through the door she had left open, knowing only Camille would follow her.

She stood up and accepted the comforting hug the brunette was offering, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucy…" She sniffled; "Lucy, Camille? He chose Lucy?"

"Yeah." Camille replied with a distant look on her face; "Lucy."

* * *

_**Present Time, One Hour After James Got To Logan's Office.**_

"Why would I lie to you?" Kendall crossed his arms, leaning against James's wheelchair; "I dug up and I didn't find her."

"You're sure you were at the same exact spot?" James asked, his hands resting on his legs.

"Of course." Kendall said, "I wouldn't be freaking out if I wasn't sure, I would have called to make sure of the spot, James."

"This is so bad." Camille said, running a hand through her hair.

"What do we do now?" Logan asked, spinning around in his chair, behind the desk.

Jo sighed; "Why is this happening to us?"

"We're having some of our bad days." Lucy said; "But this time it comes with a corpse and investigation. Which I'm sure none of you want."

"We have to remove all the evidence that could prove this night ever happened." James decided; "Camille's old apartment has to be cleaned, we can't risk having Leah's fingerprints their, if anybody managed to link her death to the place. We are lucky Jett admitted her to our hospital; we'll get rid of her chart and anything that could have had anything to do with her. Now…. Alibis?"

"You and I threw a party." Camille said; "You guys have to figure out some alibis."

One hour later, Camille's old apartment had been cleaned by the five of them. They had agreed to go back to James's villa and to spend the night there, neither wanted to be alone for the night.

_Big mistake…_

* * *

_**April, 1986.**_

It was almost two months later when Lucy broke and confessed to Logan that letting acting go wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She told him she had gone to an audition and that she had landed the part. They parted on good terms.

_Somewhat, anyway…_

But now that they weren't together, everything went back to the way it was. Almost.

Jo had been avoiding Kendall. She'd make her mother tell him she wasn't there when he came by and would keep her landline open and busy all day to avoid his calls. Lucy went back to her acting and chasing parts left and right, while James stayed unemployed. Camille had picked up the habit of calling Logan's number everyday and playing slow, romantic songs and letting him listen, not saying a single word.

It had been one of those days and James kept calling Logan frantically. The line busy tone kept greeting him until finally, almost an hour later, Logan picked up.

"Logan! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I've been trying to reach you for an hour!"

"Why am I angry?! I'm not angry, I'm furious!"

"I'm furious because some guy called me and told me he had the book!"

* * *

That was it for now. I hope you guys have enjoyed this. And I understand that the 'everybody loves Logan' thing isn't all that great, but it'll work in favor of my plot and the plans I have for him. My plans are pretty bizarre. So... I can't promise a fixed date to update, but I hope it will be soon. I have to balance a lot of things on my plate, my studies, physical rehab and everything, so I'm sorry in advance.

I'll see you when I see you!

-J


End file.
